The Key
by Secret Slayer
Summary: AU Season 5. It's been five years since Buffy's mysterious cousin was sent to live with them. Now, Edith Stone, a much loved member of the Scooby Gang and unlikely friend to a certain vampire, finds she is more than just a woman caught up in a bizarre world. She is the Key. Spike/OC and Spike/Buffy friendship.
1. Edie

**AN: **Hi everyone, I hope you like my new story. It's been forever since I've posted a new story, so please be gentle with feedback, although I welcome all views. It's also the first time I've introduced an original character as I'm a massive spuffy fan, so I hope this works... nothing ventured nothing gained. Hope you enjoy.

**AU Season 5.** It's been five years since Buffy's mysterious cousin was sent to live with them. Now, Edith Stone, a much loved member of the Scooby Gang and unlikely friend to a certain vampire, finds she is more than just a woman with a slightly unusual life. She is the key.

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

Somewhere in the hidden depths of the Czech Republic, fear rippled through a sacred monastery. Two monks raced down the shadowy corridor, panicked, throwing petrified glances behind them. They possessively clutched religious items in their shaking arms: books, candles, incense – everything that they could find. One of the monks stumbled, dropping a censer of incense. His companion helped him up and they continued their flight down the candlelit hallway.

The monks careened through a set of substantial wooden doors, which slammed shut behind them with a foreboding thud. They slide a beam the size of a tree trunk across the doorway, desperately hoping it will be enough.

As the beam slides home, one of the monks called fearfully to the other.

"It's coming. It's going to kill us!"

"Our lives aren't important. We have to protect the Key."

The two monks raced to the centre of the impressive chamber and join a third senior member of their order. They kneel on the floor before the senior monk, around several lit candles and magic talismans.

"Help me perform the ritual."

All three monks extended their arms and began chanting. The chamber filled with the ethereal sound of their ancient words. Suddenly, a tremendous crash echoes through the monastery and the massive wooden door trembled in its frame. As the junior monks glanced fearfully at the door, the elder admonishes them.

"Concentrate. Concentrate."

The ritual resumed and a chilling breeze springs up inside the chamber. The relentless pounding on the door continues fearlessly; the crossbeam starting to splinter.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light appeared from the centre of their circle. Then all went ominously dark as the door finally gave way and shattered, blasted into the room in pieces.

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Edith to find herself on babysitting duty. Someone had to do it and being one of the non-magical members of the gang, it normally meant she was that someone. Joyce was away for the weekend at some gallery. Her aunt had mentioned the name, but it had escaped her again almost immediately. She didn't like galleries.

Buffy and Riley were on patrol or on a date, it was hard to tell which, maybe they were doing both. Willow and Tara were at some sort of cult gathering and Anya and Xander were having a night of loud sex, or so Anya had said. Giles was being cryptic and had eluded as to where he had disappeared to for the night. Edith imagined he was in his flat, nose in a book and drinking something strong enough to knock most unconscious. To be fair to the ex-watcher, he had been on babysitting watch the last two weeks, so Edith hadn't questioned why he wasn't available on that particular night.

"Do you ever miss England?" Dawn asked.

Edith frowned and looked at her younger cousin, who was lying on her stomach on the sofa, legs crossed in the air behind her. That was a question she hadn't been asked before. Since the death of her parents, she had tried not to think about the rolling hills of the English countryside she had once loved and people generally avoided bringing her past into conversation.

"No," she lied.

It was easier to lie.

Dawn looked thoughtful for a moment and chewed the end of the pencil she was supposed to be using on her homework. She looked like she was about to push further on the matter, which Edith didn't want, so decided to play the responsible big cousin card.

"Dawnie, you need to get that homework finished or Buffy and Joyce are gonna kill me," she said with a stern look towards the notebook that had fallen in disarray on the floor about an hour ago.

"But-"

"No buts missy!" Edith interrupted, "Finish or I'll turn that bloody awful CD off and hide it somewhere you'll never find it."

Dawn opened her mouth to argue, but Edith was standing by the CD player, dramatically waving her finger over the off switch, threatening to mute whatever boy band Dawn was in love with that month.

"Fine," the brunette huffed.

Edith watched whilst Dawn rearranged the notebook on the floor and started to make notes, before she slipped into the kitchen to make a hot chocolate.

She switched the radio on to try and drown out the rubbish Dawn was listening to. Her mind was on other things, lost in a scene of grey clouds, cobbled streets and red buses, which is why she dropped her fresh cup of chocolaty goodness on the floor at the sudden visitor in the kitchen.

"Spike!" she yelped, her hand holding her chest in shock. "You scared me!"

The vampire smirked with undeniable satisfaction.

"Good," he replied smugly.

Edith rolled her eyes, before feeling the warm liquid begin to seep through her socks. She scrunched her nose up in disgust as she took a squelchy step back from the brown puddle on the floor. She pouted at the waste.

"I was looking forward to that you evil fiend," she scolded. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh Edie," he begins in mock hurt, "You sound like you're not happy to see me luv. My heart weeps."

She rolled her eyes again, smiling despite herself. She picked a cloth up from the kitchen counter to clear away the mess on the floor, but waved it accusingly at the bleach blonde first.

"You're up to something, I know it," she said, trying to sound serious, but affection clear in her voice. "Whatever it is, don't do it or Buffy will put you in an ashtray."

Edie crouched down to mop up the liquid. Spike chuckled and crouched in front of her. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him questioningly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Spike lifted his hand and put his index finger square in the middle of her forehead.

"Not likely luv," he said with a devious smirk, pushing his finger just hard enough to make Edie lose her balance and fall backwards.

He laughed to himself again, thoroughly happy with the disapproval written all over the woman's face. He nonchalantly leaned back against the kitchen counter and pulled out a cigarette; putting it to his lips and flicking open his lighter.

Edie sprang up from her unflattering position on the floor and whipped the white stick out of the vampire's lips.

"Hey!" he protested, "Bloody give it back."

"Or you'll what?" Edie said, suddenly very confident, "Lick me to death?"

Spike opened his mouth to reply, but a bouncy teenager ruined his brilliant comeback.

"Hey Spike!" Dawn chimed.

"Hello pint-size," the vampire greeted.

Dawn flitted around the kitchen, oblivious to the mess on the floor, made herself a cold drink and headed back to the lounge.

"Bye Spike!" she called over her shoulder.

Spike looked questioningly at Edie, who was smiling smugly.

"That was... brief," he said.

"I threatened to kill the crappy music if she didn't finish her homework," she supplied.

Spike nodded, happy with the explanation.

"So Peroxide Boy," Edie said, wiping away the last of the chocolate, "What are you _actually_ doing here? We don't have any blood or anything."

Spike shrugged, pulling another cigarette from his pocket and then thinking twice at the look he got from the dark blonde. He sighed and ran a hand through his sleek gelled hair.

"Captain Cardboard and that cousin of yours were patrolling through my cemetery. Got pissed off with the sight of them," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Hmm," Edie looked at him with narrowed eyes, "I still think you're up to something."

Spike suddenly looked like he was about to admit something, but then clearly changed his mind and coughed awkwardly to clear his throat. Edie felt puzzled, but decided to leave it. As long as he wasn't being evil, she didn't much care what little devious things he did in his spare time.

The phone rang and as Edie picked it up; Dawn flew through the door and snatched it from her hand.

"It's Janice," Dawn said.

"Of course," Edie sighed, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

A few seconds of conversation on the phone and Dawn looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Can I sleep over there tonight?"

"Have you finished your homework?"

"Kinda..."

"Go on luv, let the Bit have some fun."

"Not helping Spike," Edie grumbled.

Dawn looked at her with puppy eyes and Edie felt the responsible adult inside her slip away.

"Fine, but take your homework with you."

Dawn squealed with joy and told Janice she'll be right over. She put the phone back on the hook, spun around and hugged Edie, before skipping off to get a bag that had suspiciously already been packed.

"Come on then Big Bad, you can walk us over there," Edie said, slipping her coat on.

Spike scoffed, "I'm not your bloody body guard luv."

"I'll buy you chicken wings at the Bronze."

"Fine."

Dawn was safely at Janice's and the night was relatively young when the unlikely pair walked into the buzzing club. The tables were all occupied, until Spike slipped up behind a couple and growled something that probably involved their gruesome demise. They scurried off with pale faces and Spike, in an unlikely gentlemanly gesture, pulled a seat out for Edie.

"What's it like?" Edie suddenly asked, "Being super strong, I mean."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her, surprised by her question. She was looking at him with her unusual light green eyes, seeming to shine in the low club lighting. They had a crystal clarity to them that was hard to describe, but he had been mesmerised by their beauty from the moment he had met her. He wondered sometimes if that was why he had never tried to kill her back in the day. He would subconsciously avoid her at all costs, knowing he might have to kill her if she was in the way, but desperately not wanting to do it. The monster inside him had revelled the last few moments of a kill when his victim's eyes went dull – when the light inside them went dark. It sickened him to think of that happening to Edie. It sickened him more that he had an undeniable soft spot for a human, especially one related to the slayer.

"Why do you ask luv?" he asked, putting a cigarette between his lips, at last able to enjoy one.

She shrugged, "I just wondered."

Spike watched her as she pulled her long golden hair back into a ponytail, a habit he had noticed, she did when she was uncomfortable. Perhaps it bothered her more than he thought.

"Tell you what luv. I'll bite you and make you a vamp and you can run around and see what it's like," he answered with a cocky grin.

"Pfft," Edie scoffed, "Your head would explode."

Spike was about to retort and curse the _bloody initiative _for sticking the chip in his brain when a familiar smell leaked into the room like rotting vegetables to his senses. Well actually, one smelled like rotting vegetables to him, the other was a more pleasant vanilla, but mixed together it was overall very unpleasant.

"Oh bloody hell," he sighed.

"You two look cosy," Buffy said slowly, her eyes darting between the two. "Hope we're not interrupting."

"Is he bothering you Edie?" Riley asked, looking prepared to grab Spike by the lapels and hurl him out of the club.

"Nah," Edie shrugged. "Just buying him chicken wings for escorting me and Dawn through the mean dark streets of Sunnydale. No biggy."

Spike, clearly not happy with the new arrivals, got up from his seat, his eyes narrowed menacingly at the slayer's boyfriend the entire time.

"Well as fun as this wasn't," he grumbled, "I'm off."

Edie momentarily felt a bit hurt, before remembering that Spike was indeed an evil vampire and although he was civil with her, he certainly wasn't with her cousin. She watched as the leather clad blonde weaved fluidly between the dancers, unable to shake the disappointment of his departure.

"Ah that's better," Buffy said brightly, jumping onto the previously occupied seat.

"He hangs around you a lot Edie," Riley mumbles, worry clear in his voice. "I think he's up to something."

"Spike's harmless," Edie replies light-heartedly, "He just likes spending my money."

"He likes spending everyone's money," Buffy concluded.

Riley and Edie nodded in agreement and took a sip of their drinks.

"Thought you two were out killing stuff tonight or making with the smoochies, I can never tell to be honest," Edie said, gulping down the last of her drink.

"We were," Buffy answered, before her eyes went wide, "Killing stuff, I mean. But the monsters and the undead were a no show, so we thought we'd – Hang on, did Dawn finish her homework?"

"Yep," Edie lied.

* * *

Meanwhile, whilst those with beating hearts idly chatted, there was an undead man realising he was in terrible danger.

"Oh bloody hell," Spike growled to himself, pacing his crypt fast enough it was a surprise he wasn't wearing away the stone beneath his feet.

He shut his eyes as hard as possible to try and dissolve her face from his vision, to try and forget the smell of jasmine that lingered in his nose, to block out the sweet sound of her voice ringing in his ears.

He felt the cracking pain in his knuckles before he realised he had punched a hole in the wall of his crypt. It momentarily made the image of Edie fade from his mind, but not for long enough.

"Oh bloody hell," he said again, this time with a dejected sigh.

He slunk back against the wall, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and taking a hearty gulp, hoping that he'd be able to drown out his thoughts long enough to sleep.

But when he slept, he dreamt of loving her then too.

**TBC...**

Please review; I'm really interested to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Edie vs Dracula

**AN: **The second chapter is here. Hope you guys like. I have decided to try and keep some of season five's original plot in this and twist it in my own special way.

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Edie vs. Dracula**

Edie did not feel herself.

The entire night she had been running from an ever growing green orb, a blinding swirl of emerald shades that had tried to engulf and overpower her. Of course, it had just been a dream - a strange dream that made no sense whatsoever and left her entire body humming. Every fibre of her being seemed to be aching to move to do something, but she didn't know what.

"Are you OK sweetie?" Joyce asked her niece softly, handing her a glass of orange juice.

Edie nodded meekly and squinted her eyes in a light that seemed unnaturally bright to her, but yet Joyce, Buffy and Dawn flitted around the kitchen with no problem at all.

"I'm fine Joyce, I just feel a bit off," she replied, pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

"The guys will be majorly down you're missing the beachy goodness," Buffy said with a pout.

"I'm gutted too," Edie grumbled and leant her head on the cool counter to relieve her headache.

Joyce frowned with worry and put a gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder. Her brother's daughter had lived with them since she was fifteen and not once had Joyce ever seen the girl look so pale, well except for the first couple of weeks after the accident.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to the gallery," the older woman said, biting her lower lip with concern, "Do you want me to stay here?"

"No, no I'll be fine," Edie lied. She felt less and less fine with every second that passed.

"Maybe someone put a curse on her," Dawn suggested.

"Dawn!" Buffy hissed, "That's a world of not funny..."

"Maybe she's right," Joyce said, panic rising, "Oh maybe we should call Giles and-"

"I'm not cursed," Edie interrupted, laughing slightly, "Just have the woozies."

"Maybe it's a British thing," Dawn unhelpfully added again.

Buffy rolled her eyes and remarked sarcastically, "Thank you Dr Dawn."

"Seriously guys, I'll be fine. I'll call if I get worse," Edie assured the Summers women.

Looking less than confident, the women eventually gave in and went their separate ways, leaving Edie alone in the kitchen.

It took a couple of hours before she could bring herself to leave the kitchen, her bones aching and her muscles resisting, like she had been running a marathon all night. She trudged into the lounge, hoping to catch some day time telly, but annoyingly she couldn't stand the dribble that was being shown. She switched it off and threw the remote across the room. To her surprise, it went much further than she thought, narrowly missing a vas that Joyce had salvaged from a gallery.

Her headache had eased and her muscles slowly felt as though they were unwinding. Her legs still hummed though and she had the unbeatable urge to run it off. Bounding up the stairs in no time at all and changing faster than that, she jogged out of the front door, her destination involving a visit to an irritating vampire.

* * *

Spike knew she was at his door before she even knocked. A mixture of dread and delight ran though him as he lifted himself from his good old comfy chair, dragging his feet as he reluctantly went to open the door to his crypt. Tendrils of her jasmine perfume seemed to coil through the gaps in the door and swim to his nose. He frowned slightly though when another scent, one he didn't recognise, started to mingle with her usual smell.

His pale hand wrapped around the decrepit handle and he carefully peeled the door open, wary to avoid the afternoon sun and bracing himself for the beautiful human on the other side.

"Can I come in?" she asked attentively.

"Not a vampire luv, don't need an invite," he said pointedly, opening the door a little wider.

She floated through the gap and jumped a little as Spike slammed it shut behind her, a safe darkness filling the space once more. He looked her up and down, appreciating the tight fitting black outfit she was wearing and the subtle sheen of sweat on her tanned skin. Her dark golden air was tightly pulled into a ponytail, a wave of golden curls falling down almost the entire length of her back. Her green eyes glittered in his candle lit crypt like sparkling emeralds. They seemed more intense than he remembered, more stormy and deep than before.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to sound irritated.

She shrugged nonchalantly, running a finger along the sarcophagus in the centre of the crypt and wrinkling her nose at the amount of dust on her finger tip.

"I felt like running," she replied, her voice uncharacteristically distant. Her eyes seemed to focus more and she smirked at him, her voice finding normal again, "And felt like annoying you."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her. Her smirk was different. She was different. She walked with more confidence and finesse than he remembered. She was almost cat like, the way her feet barely skimmed the floor as she sauntered towards him. He swallowed hard. She was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her.

"You alright pet?" he asked, his eyebrow still in its high position as she moved closer to him, her smirk bordering on seductive, "You seem... different."

"I feel different," she said, suddenly stopping just inches from the vampire. She frowned and wriggled her fingers, staring at them like she had never seen her own hands before. "I think something happened to me Spike."

He shouldn't have cared. He should have made some sarcastic comment and kicked her out, complaining about her and her little gang always interrupting his valuable evil planning time, but the worry in her voice cut through him like a knife and in a heartbeat, he had her hands in his own.

"Stop that," he said softly, stopping her from wriggling her fingers.

Edie shivered from his cold touch. One moment she had felt like she had been hit by a truck, the next her body felt more alive than ever before. It was like there was something inside her that she was fighting to control. Like the attraction she felt for Spike. She couldn't control that either.

"Why aren't you ever mean to me Spike?" she finally asked after a long silence. "You've never tried to kill me."

Spike dropped her hands and took a long and unnecessary breath, debating whether the truth was worth telling. He decided it wasn't, not yet anyway. His feelings for the human were wrong and perverse and hopefully with time would go away. If he told her he was in love with her, then his feelings would be real and evil geniuses did not love the slayer's cousin.

"Pfft," he scoffed, lighting a cigarette, "Had bigger fish to fry luv."

She sensed that was a lie, but accepted the answer.

"You look disappointed pet," Spike said with a smirk.

Suddenly the gap between them was gone and his fangs were mere millimetres from her neck. Her breath caught in her throat, a mixture of fear and adrenaline coursing through her. She was rigid on the spot, the instinct to run away refusing to kick in.

Spike chuckled, his demon face melting back to his handsome human features as he pulled away.

"No need to be disappointed now luv."

"Could you warn a girl next time you do that," she complained, her skin on her neck cringing from the near bite.

Abruptly though, Spike's expression changed and he closed the gap between them both again, his demon resurfacing. The intensity in his eyes made Edie recoil slightly, sensing something different and less light-hearted about this encounter.

"Hey, I get it, you've tried to kill me!" she squealed, jumping back further from him. "Disappointment gone, you can stop with the bumpy face anytime now."

She went to move back further, but Spike grabbed her wrist. A twinge of panic rose through her when she realised he was making her wrist ache from the pressure of his grasp and the chip in his head had yet to fire.

"Stop bloody moving," he growled.

The tone in his voice froze her to the spot. She wasn't sure if it was blind fear keeping her from moving or if there was a small part of her that trusted Spike wouldn't really hurt her. She doubted the second option though when Spike started to lean in to bite her, this time his teeth grazing her neck and causing a small trickle of blood to run down her throat.

She whimpered and Spike licked the small cut on her neck to seal it and stop a scar forming.

"You're not human luv," he said matter-of-factly, his human visage coming back again. "No pain in my noggin."

Her eyes went wide, her hand resting over the already faded mark on her neck.

"I need to go."

Quicker than even if he could imagine, she flew out of his crypt and into the early evening.

Edie's heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour. She felt tears well in her eyes.

_Spike must be wrong. It's just his chip malfunctioning. _

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she didn't notice the dark shadow appear before her. She squeaked with surprise as she bumped into the silk material of the dark stranger's cape.

"Such power," he drawled.

His skin was a flawless marble and his eyes were dark and captivating. The small tremor of fear evaporated as she looked into his eyes, utterly enthralled.

"Who are you?" her voice was barely a whisper.

He smiled, "I apologize. I assumed you knew. I'm Dracula."

Her eyes widened with delight, the enthral momentarily broken.

"Get out! Buffy's gonna love this!"

* * *

Spike considered letting the daft bint run into the night and let herself get eaten by some evil nasty, but with every second that passed, he felt less and less happy doing that. When the final rays of the sun disappeared, he grabbed his duster and headed after Edie.

"Bloody women," he cursed, stomping through the graveyard.

He stopped short in his tracks when he noticed Edie in a clearing a little way ahead, talking to a tall and ominous looking chap. The bizarrely dressed, and clearly undead, stranger seemed vaguely familiar.

"That's Dracula. That bastard owes me eleven quid," he growled to himself. "And he's chatting up my bird!"

Anger flaring through him, he was about to run to the rescue, despite trying to hide his feelings for the woman, when another rescuer surged in. He faltered and slunk back to the consuming shadows of a nearby tree and watched with interest as the slayer spoke to the infamous Dracula.

"So lemme get this straight. You're ..." the slayer put on her best Dracula accent, "_Dracula_. The guy, the count.

"I am," he replies, flashing his fangs.

"And you're sure this isn't just some fanboy thing? Cause ... I've fought more than a couple of pimply overweight vamps that called themselves Lestat."

Edie cringed at the annoyed expression on the vampires face. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Buffy to mock the most famous vampire of all time.

"You know who I am. As I would now without question that you are Buffy Summers."

Spike felt the urge to run into the clearing and grab Edie as Dracula loomed closer to the slayer, sure any second Buffy was going to get attacked and Edie would be next.

"You've heard of me?"

"Naturally. You're known throughout the world."

Buffy smiled bashfully, "Naw. Really?"

"Why else would I come here? For the sun? I came to meet the renowned ... killer."

"Yeah, I prefer the term slayer. You know, killer just sounds so..."

"Naked?"

" Like I ... paint clowns or something. I'm the good guy, remember?"

"Perhaps, but your power is rooted in darkness. You must feel it."

Buffy frowned and pondered this for a moment, confused at the way his eyes flickered between herself and her seemingly innocent human cousin. She decided it was weird ancient vampire thing and shrugged it off.

"No. You know what I feel? Bored."

She lunged at him with her trusty stake and he dissolved into a silvery wisp of smoke. As she straightened up and looked around in confusion, he reappeared behind her.

"Buffy, behind you," Edie yelled.

She turned and lunged again. He dissolved into smoke once more. Buffy looked at Edie, who looked back with equal bewilderment.

"Okay, that's cheating."

Edie turned around at the sound of footsteps, relieved to see it was just Xander and Willow.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Xander asked cheerfully.

Willow frowned at the cousins, "You look like you just..."

Buffy cut the red head short, "Get out of here. Now."

Xander pouted, feeling a touch of rejection. "Fine, but I was gonna give you a sip of my double-mint mocha, but..."

Dracula suddenly reappeared behind him.

"Behind you!" Edie yelped.

Willow and Xander simultaneously turned and came face to face with Dracula.

"Hi," Willow greeted politely.

"Nice. Look who's got a bad case of dark prince envy."

"I have no interest in you. Leave us," Dracula said darkly, his eyes narrowing at Xander.

"No, we're not going to _"leave you."_ And where'd you get that accent, Sesame Street? Vun, two, three - three victims. Mwa ha ha!"

Dracula looked annoyed.

Buffy felt the need to put Xander in the loop and whispered "Xander, I'm pretty sure that's Dracula."

Feeling embarrassed, Xander hurried behind Buffy, his cheeks flushing pink. "Wow, really? Hey, sorry, man, I was ... just jokin' around."

"This is not the time," Dracula sighed, his eyes flicking between Buffy's and Edie's once again, "I will see you soon."

He spread his silky cape out and glided toward them, morphing into a bat and swooping over their heads as they all ducked and yelled. The bat flew away, squeaking. They straightened up and looked around. The bat returned and flew around Buffy's head. She covered her head with her hands as the bat retreats once more.

* * *

Spike watched with a sinking feeling in his gut. The look Dracula had given Edie had not gone unnoticed. There was something unsettling about that girl, something powerful and new. He didn't know what it was and he was damned sure the Scooby gang wouldn't know either, but what he did know was that the woman who had captivated his heart was about to change the world forever.

**TBC...**

Please review! I really want to know what you guys think. Thank you for reading x


	3. Mysterious Edie

**AN:** OK guys, sorry for the delay in update, but I moved house, so things have been a bit crazy and I've not had any internet. I think my style of writing has changed a bit in this chapter, I'm trying new things, but hopefully this should all settle down now. Hope you enjoy. Please review, I'd love to know what you think! I've wanted to write this story for so long. Also, I don't particularly like Riley, but trying to keep things a little bit canon, he will be in the story for a bit. I've kinda skipped over some bits from the show as well because we've all watched them and I didn't just want to be repeating what we already know. This is a Spike/OC story, but there will definitely be Spuffy friendship going on (I just can't help throwing those two together somehow!)

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Mysterious Edie**

"What's up with Edie?" Xander asks.

The gang were in the living room of the Summer's residence, having a rare night to enjoy movies and take a break from monster slaying thanks to Giles, who said he would do a quick patrol, but was sure evil activity was on a momentary low of late. No doubt a sign of impending doom.

The lights were low, with just a few candles lit around the house, making a cosy atmosphere. The TV was on, but the movie wasn't loud, keeping the volume to a sociable low. Xander and Anya were cross legged on the floor, leaning against the coffee table, taking handfuls of popcorn. Willow was leaning on the couch whilst Tara dreamily ran her fingers through the witch's red hair from behind; occasionally whispering small incantations that made pieces of Willow's hair magically braid into pretty and intricate designs far too delicate to achieve with bare hands. Buffy and Riley were snuggled up in the corner of the sofa, the only ones really watching the karate movie on screen.

Dawn and Joyce had gone out to the movies, leaving the gang to enjoy the house for the evening. Edie had left just after dark, giving vague details of a date with a guy at a bar. It had bothered Buffy, but Edie had always been sensible and reserved and definitely not the type to put herself in trouble, so she assumed her cousin was just shy about a potential new boyfriend – or too polite to say she wanted some alone time away from the gang.

"I don't know," Buffy answers with a shrug, "She's been kinda weird since we defeated Dracula. Maybe he's thrall hasn't completely worn off or something. Giles said that could happen."

"I think there's something wrong with her," Anya, mouth full of popcorn, interjects before Xander could reply.

Buffy frowns. Her cousin had been unusually quiet and snappy since their encounter with Dracula. She was barely eating; trying to convince everyone she still had the "woozies" or something like that. Buffy thought back to the morning when Edie had been slumped on the kitchen counter, looking pale and weak. It had been weird how by the evening when she rescued her from Dracula, Edie seemed pretty much healthy again, except for being distant. In fact, now that Buffy thought about it, despite her cousin's lack of appetite, she was looking extremely good. Her skin was radiant, her hair flawless, and her body sleek and toned. She moved around the house like a cat, even with Buffy's slayer senses; sometimes Edie had caught her off guard.

"There's nothing wrong with Edie," Willow says gently, noticing the worried frown on Buffy's face. "Maybe she's just having one of those erm... times?"

"Like she's on her period," Anya adds.

"N-no, not that," Willow gasps, horrified. "Just, maybe, she's feeling a bit down. Ya know, we're all couple-y and she's not. Maybe that bothers her."

"I dunno," Xander muffles with a mouthful, "It's never bothered her before."

"Besides she has Spike. I have no doubt they have been having a hot affair. I've seen the way they look at each other," Anya supplies matter-of-factly.

There's a moment of horror and silence as the gang stare open mouthed at the ex-vengeance demon.

"What?" Anya asks innocently.

"Ewww," Buffy squeaks, scrunching up her nose. "What would Edie see in Spike?"

Suddenly though, Buffy has a moment of clarity and she wriggles uncomfortably in her seat.

"Buff, you ok?" Riley asks her.

"No, I think Anya has a point."

Anya nodds her head triumphantly and Xander practically spits out his popcorn.

"Guys, Edie told me she was going to a bar with some guy tonight. She was all avoid-y. I know that those two have always had some kinda weird bond; I just thought it was a British thing. Maybe something is going on..."

"There's only one way to find out," Riley announces, his tone protective.

Buffy nods, already standing and heading for her jacket.

"I'm seriously gonna dust him," Buffy grumbles as she swings the door open.

"So much for movie night," Willow sighs.

Tara looks at her sympathetically.

* * *

Edie didn't know why she kept going to the demon bar on the edge of town. It was dangerous, dark and fundamentally reeked of evil and everything that repulsed her – but she didn't feel the need to hide there. Being at home was becoming unbearable, almost impossible, trying to hide what was happening to her from everyone.

"I'll have another Byron," she slurs, pointing to the shot glass on the bar and sliding it back to the bartender without even touching the glass.

Byron, who is some kind of demon-human hybrid, raises an eyebrow at the blonde. His hair is as black as night, his skin is an alluring shade of deep blue with flecks of silver in it that reminds Edie of stars against a midnight sky. His eyes are an aluminous light blue, almost white, with a tiny dot for pupils. If he had been human, Edie imagined him to be attractive, but the demon was too obvious to forget that he was the kind that played poker for kittens and probably traded his own soul away for the bar he owned.

"You're getting good at that," he says smoothly, tilting his head to the empty shot glass as he put a new one in front of her.

"I've been practicing," Edie replies, trying to smile.

"You don't smell like demon honey," he suddenly says, worry clear in his voice, "So what brings you to a dive like this?"

Edie considers this for a moment.

"I must be demon," she eventually grumbles, downing her shot. "I'm definitely not human."

"Well yeah," Byron replies, with a "duh" tone. "But that don't mean you're demon. You smell too good for that."

He gives her a charming wink and goes to serve an ugly looking demon at the other end of the bar, who's impatiently waving his tentacles at Bryon.

Edie smiles affectionately at the bartender, before a thought suddenly pops into her head. She wonders back to when Spike had tried to bite her. He hadn't at any point said she was a demon – just that she wasn't human. Maybe she was something else. Like some kind of witch, like Willow, but then Spike's chip activated when he attacked Willow – so definitely not just a witch.

This was research territory, but she didn't want to tell Buffy yet. She was scared to do that. Scared that there was something evil inside her, something they couldn't cure. The only one that knew something was going on was Spike, but she had been avoiding him since Dracula. He hadn't tried to kill her that night, she now realised. He was merely proving that something was wrong, but in that small moment where his fangs had grazed her neck for the first time, she had felt completely and utterly frightened.

But he could help her – if he chose to. They were kind of allies. He certainly liked her more than the others, but maybe not enough to go out of his way to help her.

"Only one way to find out," Edie announces to herself, the alcohol giving her the bravery to visit the vampire after their previous encounter. "Thanks Byron. I'll err, see you around."

"No problem," he replies, flashing a dazzling smile and tipping an invisible hat her way. "Hope you find what you're looking for."

* * *

There's a loud crash as the door to Spike's crypt flies across the room and smashes into the opposite wall.

"Oi!" Spike growls, jumping from his armchair.

"Where's my cousin Spike?" Buffy asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"How the bloody hell should I know?!" he yells back angrily, about to kick her out, chip be damned, when the rest of the Scooby gang file in behind her, Riley in tow, outnumbering him considerably.

"We believe you're having sexual intercourse," Anya chirps up cheerfully.

Spike's mouth drops in surprise and he shakes his head, as if clearing a forbidden thought from his mind, his blue eyes snapping to Buffy's.

"Have you gone completely carrot top?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know what we're talking about Bleach Boy," is Xander's input from the back of the small gathering.

Spike, looking utterly confused, simply stares back at Xander.

"I've not seen Edie for weeks. Not since that bugger Dracula flew in," he finally says.

_And since I tried to bite her. Probably hates my guts now. _

Buffy scrutinizes this for a moment, and to her embarrassment, she believes the vampire and sighs.

_Although that would explain why Edie was in the cemetery that night, but why would Edie visit Spike?_

"She's not here guys," Buffy says turning to look at the gang. "I think we got all jumpy with conclusions."

"Kinda disappointed," Riley admits, "I was looking forward to putting a stake through him."

"Oh just sod off," Spike growls at the commando.

"Come on guys, Edie's probably back at the house by now wondering where we are," Buffy says, leading the way out of the vampire's crypt. "I think we'll keep this little outburst on the down low, pretty sure she'll wig if we thought she'd stoop low enough to be having an affair with Spike."

"Bloody charming," Spike calls after them, angrily kicking a shard of wood that was once his door.

The gang laugh and joke into the night, but Buffy pauses, saying she'll catch up in a bit.

She walks through the gap in Spike's crypt.

"Oh can't you bugger off already Slayer," he sighs, before taking a gulp of whiskey. "Nothing left here you can smash up."

"Spike," Buffy's voice is softer than he expected, almost cautious.

Spike raises an eyebrow at her; she looks oddly vulnerable in the empty doorframe, her arms wrapped around herself to beat off the night chill.

"Yeah slayer?" he prods carefully, taken aback by the situation.

"I know you have feelings for Edie," she says, the slayer in her now coming to the fore, her voice hardening slightly.

Spike went to argue, but she holds her hand up to stop him.

"Dont," she warns. "You've always looked at her... differently. Spoke to her differently. I don't know what weird crush thing you have going on for her, but just keep away."

Spike wants to argue, but knows there's no use. His shoulders sag in defeat.

"That it luv?" he asks angrily, his eyes still trained on a spot on his boot, worried how much his face will tell if he looked at the slayer. "Done with the protective cousin bit now?"

"No," she says, her voice softening again. "There's something going on with Edie. Do you know what's going on? I know she talks to you."

Spike becomes overwhelmed with irritation.

"Right, so now you want my help? Make your bloody mind up will you!"

"So you do know," Buffy reads between the lines.

Spike ponders his next move for a moment. Edie is clearly keeping secrets. If he revealed them, he would be betraying what little trust she might still have in him. If he doesn't tell the slayer what he knows, Edie might be in more danger than she realises. There was definitely something powerful working its way through her, something he was convinced she wasn't ready to deal with alone, whatever it was.

"I don't know a bloody thing," he finally lies. "Now get out."

"If you're lying to me Spike and she's in danger, I'll stake you."

"Sing a new tune Slayer," he grumbles.

Buffy purses her lips in irritation, wonders if she should press further and decides against it.

"Stay away from her Spike," is the last thing she says, before turning on her heel and vanishing into the night.

Anger bubbles up inside the vampire and his demon surfaces. He paces from one end of his crypt to the other like a caged lion, before throwing the bottle of whiskey in his hand against the wall, the liquid and glass smashing and spraying everywhere.

"Wow, someone has anger issues."

Spike's demon instantly slips away and he stares at the silhouette in his doorway.

"Edie?"

"Spike, I need your help."

**TBC... **

I really hope you liked this chapter! Please review, I would love feedback so I can improve. More to come!


	4. Bad Edie

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Bad Edie**

"You know what luv," Spike sighs, "I've had enough of you bloody Summer's women for one night."

"Technically, my name's Stone," she retorts weakly.

Edie feels a pang of hurt and suddenly foolish for coming to the vampire for help. Sobering up in the sharp chill of the night, all bravery deserts her and she nervously rolls the sleeve of her jacket between her fingers, pleased Spike won't notice the small blush creeping over her face in the low lighting.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come," she whispers, turning on her heel.

Spike instantly regrets making her run away _again._

"Wait, luv, I ..." he struggles to find the right words, deciding that fewer words is probably safer. "Why do you need my help?"

She cautiously enters his crypt, stepping over the broken glass and wood scattered on the stone floor. He watches her intently as she skilfully tiptoes over broken glass without so much as causing a _crunch _beneath her heeled boots. It was as if she floated on air.

"You're right. I'm not human," she answers, avoiding his gaze, suddenly self conscious of her predicament. "A-and I'm too scared to admit it to the others yet."

"Right," he simply says.

"What am I Spike?" she pleas, a tear rolling down her cheek, suddenly cracking under the emotions she had been hiding. "I-I can do all these things. A-am I monster? Why has this happened to me? "

The Big Bad in Spike retires to a distant place in his mind and William the poet leaps to the beautiful woman crying in his crypt. He circles his arms around her trembling frame and she instinctively buries her head in his chest.

"Shh now pet. No monster in you," he sooths, running his hand along her hair. "We'll find out what's going on."

"I always thought it would be cool to be like Buffy," she sniffles, pulling back just enough to look up at him. He tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "But it scares me. I'm getting more powerful every day. Watch... "

She pulls away from him completely and stands before the broken door. She spreads her arms out wide and closes her eyes, inhaling deeply. Spike stares at her in bewilderment, before the wood on the floor begins to twitch and slowly rise from the ground. Her eyes snap open and the wood jolts to life, spinning in a violent and silent tornado before his eyes. Almost too quick for him to register, the wood seems to smash together, moulding itself back to shape like pieces from a jagged puzzle. The door, now complete again, soars back to the door frame, gently placing itself back on the hinges. Edie exhales the breath she had been holding, her shoulders slumping.

"Well, wasn't that something," Spike says in awe, walking over to the fixed door and running a hand along the seamlessly repaired wood.

"Yeah, bloody amazing," Edie scoffs sarcastically, hopping up on the sarcophagus.

"Luv, I don't think this is a bad thing," he says reasonably, "Maybe this is like your destiny or some bollocks like that."

"I don't know."

They both fall quiet.

"You want a drink, pet?"

"God yes."

The vampire silently gets two crystal glasses and places them atop the sarcophagus. Edie crosses her legs on top of the stone and Spike straddles it. They simultaneously lift their glasses and tap them together.

"Cheers," he says.

To his surprise, and delight, Edie downs the strong beverage in one, hinting for another immediately.

"Gonna drink you under the table Mr Bloody," she says, tilting her glass towards him.

He smiles warmly at her, his face soft and completely human in the low candle light, his bleached hair dishevelled and his blue eyes sparkling. Edie wriggles a little, trying to subdue the butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm sorry about biting you," he confesses, topping her glass up. "Didn't mean to scare ya or anything."

"I know- well I know that now. I'm sorry my cousin broke your door."

"Not to worry, luv."

They drink in companionable silence for an immeasurable amount of time.

"I'm drunk," Edie admits.

"So much for drinking me under the table," Spike chuckles, raising an eyebrow at the slightly swaying blonde.

"I should go home," she says sadly, wobbling off the sarcophagus.

"Pfft, not a chance," Spike scoffs. "Superpowers or no superpowers, you're way too sloshed to get back safely and I'm going to have a stake through the ticker if _I_ take you back in that condition."

She hiccups and stumbles a little, all agility and inhuman grace fleeing completely. Spike glides forward with vampire speed and catches her before she falls.

"Why was Buffy here?" Edie questions somewhat randomly, her voice muffled, her face pressed against Spike's chest as she leans completely on him.

"Your little lot reckon we're shaggin' and the like," he says, trying to sound as though the idea is preposterous. "Came to keep the Big Bad away from poor defenceless you."

Edie giggles.

"I have a silly cousin," she concludes. "Silly, silly vampire slayer."

"Uh huh."

"You're more defenceless than me," she slurs on.

Spike, who was trying to escort her to the decrepit armchair, pauses. That was not the response he had expected.

"That right?"

She nods, leaving his embrace and falling into the armchair he had tried to take her too. She grabs a blanket from the floor and buries herself up to her chin beneath it, giving a hearty yawn.

"Yep. I'm much more irresistible," she mumbles sleepily, snuggling deeper into the chair.

"More, eh? Think I'm a bit irresistible luv?" he teases, hope rising in him.

"Mmmm," she hums softly, "But I'm ... prettier... than ... you."

She drifts off to a heavy alcohol induced sleep and Spike watches over her.

* * *

Joyce is not in the mood for excuses when her niece finally stumbles through the door at eight o'clock in the morning.

"Where the hell have you been young lady?!"

Edie winces, her hang over imminent, Joyce's voice cutting through her head like a lightning bolt to the brain.

"I stayed with a friend," she grumbles.

"Were you drinking?" Joyce's voice is angry.

"A little," Edie admits, holding a hand to her forehead to stop the throbbing.

Footsteps pound down the stairs and an equally angry Buffy glares down at her. Dawn watches from the top of the stairs.

"We were worried sick," Buffy scolds. "What the hell were you thinking, staying out all night on the Hellmouth!"

"Please stop yelling," Edie grumbles. "And I wasn't out all night, I was with a friend."

"What's gotten into you lately?" Joyce asks her, her voice slightly softer with genuine worry. "You've been so different. I'm not sure I approve Edith."

"You and me both," Edie says too quietly for anyone to hear.

* * *

The crypt is horribly empty now that Edie is gone. Spike is sprawled out on the chair where she had been sleeping, breathing in her scent of jasmine that lingers on the fabric of the chair and the blanket.

_So, pretty little thing thinks I'm a bit irresistible eh? Maybe I'm not the only one having feelings for the unattainable. Certainly friends now, she spent the night here, took comfort from me. _

_What is she? Bloody no idea with that one. Buffy should know about this. Soon. Before she implodes or some such like. Can't push her though, don't want to push her away. _

Spike spends the afternoon in his armchair, waiting for dark, trying to figure out how to help Edie – trying to figure out Edie in general. As soon as the sun sets, he grabs his duster and heads out of the crypt towards the new joint Giles has bought. No doubt Edie would be there.

* * *

Edie, temporarily out of the dog house, is sitting at the table beneath the stair case that leads to the dark magic books in the shop. Her head is still a little sore from her drinking session with the undead.

"You look awful," Anya tells her matter-of-factly.

"Gee thanks," Edie says with a glare, "How's those subtlety lessons going Xand?"

Xander shrugs sheepishly, making himself busy elsewhere in the shop to avoid Edie's disapproving look. Edie rolls her eyes.

"It was very foolish to be out all night without us knowing your whereabouts," Giles scolds, cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah Edie, you coulda been monster chow for all we know," Willow says with concern.

Edie bites her lip to stop from telling them that she's not a defenceless human anymore and that she was in the safest company possible, but she thought that both of those admissions would open an ugly can of worms that she was too hung over to deal with now.

"I get it guys, Bad Edie," she sighs, smacking her own hand. "I'll be a good girl next time, scouts honour."

The bell above the door jingles and Anya and Giles turn towards it, excited at the prospect of a customer and bitterly disappointed at the reality.

"Spike," Giles's greets coldly.

"Evenin' all."

The vampire swaggers in, but Buffy grabs his elbow and turns him around so his back is facing Edie.

"I thought I told you to keep away Spike," she says in an angry hushed tone.

She glances over his shoulder to see Edie getting up and walking towards them, her face frowning in confusion at the interaction between the two.

Spike smirks, "Decided I didn't bloody care."

"What's up with you two?" Edie asks.

"Just the slayer gettin' her knickers in a twist for no reason," Spike replies nonchalantly, pushing past Buffy and towards Edie.

Buffy sighs in exasperation. The shop wasn't the place to make a scene.

"How you doin' luv?" he asks knowingly, wagging his eyebrows at her.

The gang exchange glances and Edie quickly replies to throw them off the scent.

"Feeling a bit hung over, I was out with a friend last night," she says, hoping he wouldn't give the game away.

He smirks. "A friend, eh?"

"Yes," she says sharply, trying to stop the conversation.

He coolly walks away, pulling a chair out, straddling it back to front and lighting a cigarette.

Edie sighs with relief.

"Must have been a good night," he says, nonchalant enough that the gang stop paying attention.

"Wasn't bad," Edie shrugs, her eyes glistening with amusement. "Had room for improvement though."

Spike stares at her curiously as she takes the seat opposite him. They're close enough that Spike can feel the warmth of her breath on his face. She flips her golden locks to her other shoulder, exposing her neck. He's sure she is teasing him on purpose.

"Oh yeah?" he asks cautiously.

Edie grabs the cigarette from his lips, like she had done in her kitchen, and snuffs it out in an ancient vas to her left. Giles mumbles something angrily at the action, but Edie and Spike are too busy in their own little world to hear.

"You're not supposed to smoke in here," she replies lowly, her voice almost a purr, a deliberate dodge to his question.

Spike chuckles.

"I still think something is going on between them Will," Buffy whispers to her friend as they stock the shelves at the front of the shop.

Willow glances behind her friends shoulder at the blonde couple in the corner.

"Maybe they're just friends Buff?" Willow answers.

"Why would anyone be friends with Spike?" Buffy says, disbelief obvious, "Its... Spike."

"Have you spoken to Edie?"

"I spoke to Spike. He's... got a crush on her or something."

"He told you that?"

"He didn't deny it."

"Hmm," Willow purses her lips in thought. "I think Edie's a smart girl and she's had a tough time, maybe we should butt out."

Buffy's mouth drops, "You can't be serious Will."

"I just think... maybe Edie is having a hard time. Isn't it the anniversary of her parent's death coming up?"

Looking guilty for not remembering, Buffy slumps her shoulders in shame.

"Just wait and see Buffy. You and Edie have always been close. She'll tell you what's going on in her own time. For now, I think she enjoys hanging with Spike... like a British thing."

"But he's not good for her," Buffy says, worry in her voice.

"I dunno Buff. I've not seen her smile like that for months. Maybe _she'll_ be good for Spike; he's been less devious lately. I can't remember the last time he stole something..."

Buffy drops the conversation as Willow starts stacking again. The red head has a point. Her focus goes back to her cousin as she slips out the back, leaving the vampire alone at the table. She takes the opportunity to have a little heart to heart with the undead.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Spike drawls.

Buffy slowly takes the seat Edie had been in, checking the door she had walked through to make sure she was out of earshot.

"You're not gonna stay away, are you?" Buffy asks. Her voice is void of accusation or venom.

Spike raises an eyebrow, surprised at the slayer's approach.

"No," he replies honestly. "I'm quite fond of that cousin of yours."

Buffy takes a deep breath, preparing herself for what she is about to say, hoping she is making the right decision.

"Spike," she says slowly, a hint of warning in her voice. "You know why Edie lives with us. You know that she's a good, decent person. She's fragile. I love Edie and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Spike waits patiently for Buffy to continue.

"I don't know why ... she likes you, but she does and you make her smile. Don't hurt her."

"You giving me your blessing, Slayer?" Spike asks, leaning forward a little.

Buffy's face hardens. "No. Not like that. But if you're friends... that's fine as long as it makes her happy."

Spike contemplates getting angry that Buffy has the audacity to think she can decide who Edie is and isn't friends with, but realises that this is a first step to getting closer to Edie in a way he hadn't been allowed to before.

"Alright then Buffy," he says, leaning back again. "I'll play by your rules..." he smirks deviously, "For now."

Buffy's eyes flash with annoyance and she goes to say something, but Edie walks in.

"Hey, you stole my seat," she pouts.

_And my vampire._

"All yours," Buffy says a little too cheerfully.

"Ermmm... OK..."

Buffy gives Spike one last pointed look, before going back to the stacks where Willow is. Spike glares at the slayer's back until Edie speaks.

"What was that all about?" Edie says, looking at the vampire suspiciously.

Spike shakes his head, "Nothin' important luv."

**TBC...**

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed! xx


	5. Who is Edie?

**AN: **I found this chapter kinda hard to write, I hope you like. I'm trying to subtly incorporate parts from the show with my own version of the season. It's a toughie! Please review, I'd really love to hear your thoughts.

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Who is Edie?**

"You sure this is a good idea luv?"

Edie rolls her eyes, stepping behind the bar and flashing a bright smile at Byron, who smiles back with equal affection.

"It's just a job Spike," she reasons, levitating cocktail glasses with ease around her.

"In a demon bar," he responds flatly. "This is a bloody terrible plan."

"You told me I should embrace my new powers," she smirks deviously, making a martini without even touching it.

"Not quite what I meant," he grumbles, narrowing his eyes at the male bartender, who's watching Edie far too eagerly.

Edie, too excited familiarising herself behind the bar, misses the small warning growl that leaks from the vampire. Byron, however, does not and takes a wary step away and averts his attention elsewhere.

"C'mon Spike. This is fun!" she beams a perfect smile at him as she twirls around in a pristine pirouette, small sparks of vibrant fireworks crackling around her as she mixes another drink above her head, not even looking up at it.

There are a few awed gasps from the demon audience, who watch harmlessly. Spike can't help but smile at the enthusiasm and skill of his fellow brit. It does occur to him, even as a soulless vampire, she belongs in the light and hiding with demons is not what she should be doing. However in this moment, she's happier than she has been in weeks, so he leaves it and enjoys the sight of her, secretly loving her.

* * *

"So where were you last night?" Riley asks Edie in a friendly tone.

"Hanging with Spike," she shrugs.

The lie was becoming far too easy. Well, the half lie. Technically, she was with Spike, but only because he insisted on keeping an eye on her whilst she worked.

"That's never gonna sound right, you know that?" Buffy asks with a little shudder.

"Agreed," Riley states.

Edie rolls her eyes and wanders ahead, whilst Riley and Buffy talk. They are on their way to the Magic Box for one of Buffy's new training sessions with Giles. It's a wonderfully sunny day and Edie closes her eyes in content, the power inside her humming pleasantly, as she feels the Californian warmth on her skin. She's so caught up in the sensation that she doesn't notice the shabby man who suddenly blocks her path, just meters from the shop.

"Watcha doin' here?" he asks, his voice disconcerting.

Edie takes a cautious step back, eyeing the scruffy man before her. He smells like rotten vegetables. His suit is dirty and his tie is loose.

"What are you doing here? You can't loiter. There's no loitering."

He suddenly advances and Edie yelps, taking a scared step backwards. Buffy rushes forward, putting a comforting arm on her cousin and glaring at the man.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" the slayer barks.

He doesn't flinch, simply continues to glare at Edie, not even blinking. Edie feels her skin prickle with unease, her stomach churning uncomfortably.

"That's why I'm a cat. Quiet. See, cat's in the cupboard." He makes cat-scratching gestures with his hands, "but they find you there anyway, and it hurts."

Stunned, the trio stare at the crazy man as he starts to sob, clutching his head as if trying to pull his own hair out.

"Please, make it stop. Shut up, shut up, they'll hear you!"

He rambles on a few moments and Riley is about to suggest calling an ambulance for the clearly demented man, when suddenly his tone changes. His eyes become oddly focused and he takes a menacing step toward Edie.

"I know you. Curds and whey. I know what you are," he hisses, then his tones changes again, becomes disturbingly ominous. "You ... don't ... belong ... here."

A tear comes to Edie's eye, finding the truth in his words, the truth her cousin and Riley have no idea about. She shakes her head hopelessly.

Riley takes a confident step forward, "Right, that's enough."

He grabs the man by the jacket and leads him away, "I'm taking this guy to the police."

The man doesn't struggle and lets Riley drag him away, but his eyes never leave Edie.

"You OK?" Buffy asks softly, bemused as to why the crazy guy had hit her cousin so hard with his words.

Edie opens her mouth, ready to tell all, but something makes her stop. What if she didn't belong here? What if Buffy would find out what she is, what if she was bad? She would have to leave - like she had to leave England. She didn't want to lose her family again.

"Yeah," Edie says in a small voice, trying to brave a smile. "Guy just wigged me out, is all."

"Majorly wiggy!" Buffy agrees.

They walk to the magic shop and Edie stares at the sky, no longer enjoying the sun, but craving the night. She needed to see Spike.

* * *

"Bollocks. Gonna have to pinch one of those satellite dishes."

Edie walks through his crypt door, instantly amused at the sight before her. Spike is crouched on the floor, fiddling with the knobs and antenna of his stolen TV. He has no luck and continues to grumble profanities at the decrepit device, until she decides to clear her throat.

He looks up and smiles sheepishly.

"If you _pinch _something, make sure I'm not there when you do it," Edie warns light-heartedly with a raise of the eyebrow. "Or Buffy will think you've turned me to the dark side."

He scoffs, "Pfft, and working in a demon bar is perfectly alright."

"That has nothing to do with you," she argues, flopping down on his armchair and putting her feet up on the broken tombstone he uses as a footrest.

"Don't think the Slayer will see it that way," he reasons, "'Specially as she's given me the all the clear to-"

He stops short, realising that he shouldn't tell Edie about the conversation he had with her cousin in the Magic Box. Too late. Edie's eyes flash angrily and she glares at the vampire.

"Please don't tell me you had to get permission from Buffy to hang out with me?!" she asks angrily, standing from the chair. "What is she, my bloody keeper?!"

Spike scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, "She just worries about you luv."

He frowns.

_Did I just stick up for the slayer?_

Despite his disbelief, it seems to have worked and Edie sighs heavily, falling back in the chair.

"You OK Luv?"

"Some crazy guy told me I don't belong here today," she admits, not daring to look at him. "I think he's right Spike. Maybe I shouldn't be embracing these powers, maybe they're bad. I just want to be normal again."

Spike is quiet for a long moment. A tear rolls down Edie's cheek and without hesitation he crouches next to her, taking her hand with his and uses his other hand to rub the tear away from her cheek. His cold touch startles her out of her thoughts and she looks at him with glassy eyes. They're still for an indefinable time, before Spike finally breaks the moment.

"I think you need to tell Buffy."

He's sad to say it, knowing that a big reason Edie comes to him nearly every night is because she confides in him alone. He's undeniably worried he'll lose the blossoming friendship between them once the Scooby gang get involved. Only so long someone like Edie can enjoy the dark before she craves the light again.

"I'm scared Spike," she says quietly, eyes avoiding his again.

"I know, luv."

Edie takes a deep breath, exhaustion overwhelming her.

"I'll tell her tomorrow," she says with a little yawn.

Spike frowns, knowing she's putting it off more than anything else. She clicks her fingers and the TV suddenly sparks to life. Spike jumps a little from the surprise, looking with wonder at the TV, the signal and picture far better than it had been before.

"Wanna watch telly?" she asks harmlessly.

Spike shakes his head with a little smile. No matter what Edie was, she was amazing in his eyes.

"Sure luv, I think_ Passions_ is on," he says, suddenly excited.

Edie smiles back with affection, moving over on the armchair and patting the small space beside her.

"Take a seat then Vamp Boy."

Spike raises an eyebrow at her.

"Well I'm not sitting on the floor and I know you won't bloody want to," she says evenly, knowing all too well that if he did sit on the floor, he would just complain and curse the entire time.

He tries to shrug nonchalantly, but it scares him what the human, or whatever she was now, did to him. He runs a barely noticeable shaky hand through his hair and sits on the chair.

Edie can sense something about the carefulness in which he moves.

_Very un-Spike like. _

"You scared of me or something?" she asks, half joking, half worried he was starting to realise she could be something dangerous.

He leans his head back on the chair, sliding back into a more comfortable position and sighs with inner turmoil.

"You have no idea," he says sombrely and then smiles weakly at her.

Edie's forehead creases with confusion at his words.

_What is this? Does Spike... have feelings for me? _

There's a loud commercial on the television, snapping the pair out of the confusing situation and then _Passions_ starts.

"I haven't seen this one," Edie says, trying to return the atmosphere to normal.

"This is the best one!" Spike exclaims.

Edie giggles at his excitement. She snuggles back on the arm of the chair and swings her legs over Spike's, practically sitting on his lap. He looks at her briefly, taken aback by how comfortable she is with him.

"If you keep looking at me like that you'll miss _the best one,_" she puts on a deeper voice at the end to try and mimic his voice.

He raises an eyebrow at her, "That was a terrible impression."

"Yeah well, you're being weird," she says childishly. "Give up the weirdness or I'll do it again. You're my friend Spike, we're just hanging out."

She doesn't know why she felt the need to clarify their relationship and the odd look that passes over the vampire's face suddenly worries her and she doubts that she should have said anything. She swings her legs to floor and perches on the arm of the chair, self conscious of herself as the vampire frowns at the TV, his thoughts clearly on what she had just said. She panics slightly, wondering if she had just ruined something that was supposed to remain unmentioned.

Spike can hear the human's heartbeat begin to hammer wildly in her chest and smell the anticipation rolling off of her in waves. He makes a decision there and then. No more denying. He was utterly and completely head over heels and he wanted Edie entirely. Friendship was a good place to start.

He grabs Edie's ankles and pulls her back to his lap. She yelps and then smiles brightly at him, one of those big beaming grins that almost makes his heart beat again.

"Friends is good luv," he says. "Now shut up and watch the bloody show."

Edie rolls her eyes and looks over to the television, not really caring about the show. She'd never liked _Passions_. She did like Spike though. She liked Spike a lot.

_TBC..._

* * *

**AN: **Hope that was alright! Let me know and thanks for reading.


	6. Sleeping Edie

**AN: **Hi guys, here's the next instalment. Hope you like, please review. The start is sort of based around School Hard. Enjoy!

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Sleeping Edie**

Her dream is an exact replica of the night she met him.

She watches him curiously as he studies her cousin with an intense and unsettling stare. He weaves between the dancers with the stealth and subtlety of a cat, his focus never broken. She's in a relatively dark corner of the Bronze; she doubts he would notice her staring, even if he wasn't watching the slayer so closely.

Edie decides the guy must be some kind of freak of the human or non-human variety. She puts her half empty cup of soda on an occupied table and tries to move towards Buffy as quickly as the writhing dancers will allow. Her eyes dart between her cousin, partying with Willow and Xander, and the bleach blonde man who is now blending further back into the crowd. He's out of sight. She gives up trying to spot the darkly dressed man amongst the throng. She continues towards Buffy. The slayer needs to know she's being watched.

She's only a few feet away when someone steps in front of her, stealing her breath with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Her heart pounds in her chest and she swallows hard.

"Hello luv," he says.

He talks as if he's known her for years. His lips are curved into a well perfected smirk. Edie takes a wary step back, both surprised he'd managed to get half way across the Bronze so quickly and that he's talking to her.

_Does he know I was going to warn Buffy? Oh God... I'm in trouble._

He chuckles. His voice is deliciously smooth and can be heard perfectly well even over the music. Edie looks over his leather clad shoulder, hoping Buffy would see her and her discomfort, but the slayer was twirling and bopping with her friends.

"You look nervous pet," he says casually, clearly used to that response. "Only wanted to offer you a drink."

He winks in a charming kind of way and then nods towards the bar, holding out his hand to her.

Her eyes widen as she stares at his open hand. She's frozen to the spot, torn between following the dangerously handsome stranger and screaming for Buffy. The song changes to something slower that she doesn't recognise and it breaks her attention long enough for him to take advantage.

He rolls his eyes with impatience, but gently grabs her hand and tugs her through the crowd. People part instinctively. Nobody seems keen to argue as he impolitely shoves them out of his way. Edie blushes at his brashness and mouths a few apologies as she trails behind him.

The small crowd at the bar see the bleach blonde man approach and shy away enough for him to order his drink before them. He looks at her in a calculating manner, before ordering her a drink. She doesn't recognise that either.

"Who are you?" she finally asks as he hands her a shot glass. Her nose wrinkles as she sniffs it. It's like petrol, but it was alcohol. She wasn't used to drinking it and felt a rush of excitement at the prospect.

His smirk twitches at the corner of his lips and he shrugs, clearly enjoying himself.

"You'll find out," he simply replies. "Let's just enjoy a drink for now."

Edie frowns and stares at the man.

"You're not used to male attention, eh luv?" he asks humorously. He chuckles again, gulping back his drink in one.

Edie blushes. "N-No."

"Interesting," he says mostly to himself, nodding to the bartender to get him another drink. "You don't say much either, do you Cutie?"

Edie considers saying something, but she's uncomfortable with the man. He's undeniably attractive and the fact he's from the same part of the world as her was alluring in its self.

"I should go," she says in a small voice any human wouldn't be able to hear over the music.

He hears it though and she realises he must be a vampire. She was his next meal. It happened to plenty of poor teenage girls on the Hellmouth. Seduced by sexy vampires, lead out to the back of the club and then its goodnight world, hello death.

"You're a vampire," she states matter-of-factly, her eyes hardening angrily.

She no longer appears the meek girl from before. She's shy around men; she hasn't had any sort of real relationship. Vampires, however, were another thing. She'd been keeping Buffy's secret for as long as she had one to hide. She had met hundreds of the undead. They were just scum.

"Clever girl," he says, tipping his drink to her in a salute of some kind.

Sharply, she turns to get the slayer, but he grabs her arm strong enough to stop her, but not strong enough to bruise. She shrugs it off, but faces him and waits for what he has to say. He straightens his leather duster, his face still looking annoyingly amused at the situation.

"Oh don't be like that pet," he whines, passing her another drink. "I wasn't gonna eat ya. Pretty thing like you catches a man's eye, living or not." He winks again.

She should feel repulsed at his shameless flirting, but she doesn't. She takes the drink and gulps it back in one. It burns all the way down, but its effects are instant - warming and sense numbing. Maybe he's putting some kind of thrall over her, or maybe there is a little bit of teenage rebellion crying to be dangerous and run away with the dark stranger. She's not sure why she abandons all common sense, but she has no doubt she'll blame it on the alcohol if she survives the night.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asks lightly with a roll of the eyes.

He pouts dramatically and places a hand over his unbeating heart, "Aww you hurt my feelings."

"You don't have feelings."

"Not true," he defends, a bit sharper than before, but the edge is quickly lost again as the song changes. "Wanna dance?"

"Are you crazy?"

He shrugs, "Sometimes."

Edie bites her bottom lip nervously and gulps back another drink.

_What the hell am I doing? Need to stop talking to the evil, blood sucking... oooo hello cheek bones and muscles... damn teenage brain. Buffy's so gonna kill me if I get bitten._

She takes his hand and this time, his eyes widen at her sudden braveness. She pulls him gently and they weave between the crowd. Again, she doesn't recognise the song and she makes a mental note to get out more.

"You have bloody brilliant eyes," he whispers in her ear.

He pulls her close to his body, his hands resting lightly on her hips. She momentarily panics, reminding herself he's a vampire, but he smells so enticing and his voice rumbles all the way through her body. She can feel the coolness of his touch through the fabric of her skirt and she shivers, involuntarily stepping into his embrace.

"You better not eat me," she grumbles.

He laughs, "Too good to eat."

Suddenly, there's a piercing scream and everyone turns to the exit. He pulls away, shaking his head, the sight of Buffy running towards a victim in the alley seemingly reminding him of something.

"Forgot I made a previous arrangement," he sighs and smiles at her crookedly. "Until next time, luv."

She tries to sound as though she means the next words, "There won't be a next time."

He pauses and turns back to her, leaning close enough that his lips brush against her ear. "There's always a next time."

Then with vampire speed, he's gone.

* * *

Edie's eyes snap open.

He's not gone. Spike is sound asleep on the armchair, his lips are parted slightly and a small unnecessary breath tickles the top of her head. She's been asleep on his chest for hours. The TV has died again, her magic clearly having expired. She tries to wriggle free, but realises that his arm has fallen around her in his sleep and he's half holding her. She looks at her watch. It's already too late to walk home.

_Might as well spend the night._

She drops her head back to his chest and his arm subconsciously tightens a little more around her.

* * *

For a small moment, Spike is confused at the weight on his lap. His instinct is to throw it off, but then his sleepiness subsides and his eyes flutter open to see an angelically beautiful face resting on his chest.

Without thinking, he brushes his lips over her forehead. She moves slightly at the contact and he tenses, worried she would wake and be disgusted with him. He considers waking her and sending her home, but he hates the idea immediately. His stomach rumbles.

"Bollocks," he grumbles to himself.

He stares longingly at the out of reach fridge, and then glances down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Gently, he stands, holding her in his arms. She stirs only slightly, but doesn't wake. He lifts her up entirely, the firmness of her muscles now even more obvious as his fingers press against her skin. He remembers back to the night they met, the night they danced. He had held her close then. She had been fragile then - entirely human. She was, undoubtedly, something else now. Even when had fought Buffy, he hadn't felt the same power just from a touch.

Spike gently cradles Edie, taking the rare moment to really look at her without needing to make excuses behind sarcasm. She moves again and reluctantly, he places her down on the chair and puts a blanket over her. He goes to the fridge for some blood, but something sparks the worry for Edie he had been trying to keep under control since he knew about her powers. Suddenly, the protectiveness overwhelms and with one last glance at Edie, he heads for the Summer's home.

* * *

Buffy flies against the flimsy railings, barely dodging the huge fist that smashes against it moments later. The vampire is bigger than most, but not abnormal. He's a biker-type. Probably strong, definitely big, but certainly not smarter than her. She crouches down low, missing the next attack. The vampire looms over her menacingly.

"I've always wanted to kill the Slayer."

"And I've always wanted piano lessons," Buffy punctuates her words with blow after blow, knocking the hulking vampire back several feet. "So really, who's surprised we have all this unexpressed rage?" she quips.

Buffy moves forward adding several punches to the vampires face and then kicking him hard in the stomach. It blocks her next punch and lands a huge fist to her jaw. She stumbles back through a small opening in the railings and blocks the vampire's next attack. Buffy wrenches the demon's arm behind his back and flattens him against the fence.

"But honestly? I think I'm expressing mine better. Tell you what... you find yourself a good anger management class..." The vampire throws her off but she slams him back into the fence again and whips out her trusty stake, "And I'll jam this pokey wood stick through your heart."

Before the vampire can react, Buffy stakes him to dust and slips the stake back into her coat.

"I think that sets the world speed record for closure," she mumbles to herself.

"Hey!" a voice calls from behind. Buffy turns only to have a bright light shone in her eyes.

The man behind the flash light switches it off and Buffy realises it is the factory watchman approaching.

"Miss, if you're looking for one of those rave parties, I'm afraid you're late. Chased a bunch of kids out of here last night," the watchman tells her, smiling.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Darn. My fellow ravers will be so disappointed. It was my turn to bring the Bundt cake," she says falsely.

"You know, if it was my call, I'd let you do whatever you want. It's not like anybody's using this place or nothin'. But they just don't pay me enough to argue with the boss so..." he hints with his torch at the opening in the railing.

"Already gone!" Buffy says, turning to leave.

She only manages a few steps though when the guard calls her again. She turns back to face the man.

"Oh, hey! Hold it, miss. Take your... whatever this is with you."

He bends over, and picks up a glowing orb and hands it to Buffy. She looks at curiously.

"Thank you," she says vacantly.

The watchman laughs to himself as Buffy examines the glowing rock.

"I swear, I don't get your generation. What is that thing?" he asks.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out," Buffy replies distractedly.

She turns and walks off into the night.

* * *

Buffy walks up the drive to her home, the orb still firmly grasped between her fingers. She begins to walk up the porch steps when her slayer senses start tingling. She stops mid step and slowly spins around. Her eyes see nothing in the darkness, but her senses can feel the presence of a vampire near the tree. Quickly shoving the orb in her pocket, she quietly creeps up to the tree and blindly pulls out who ever, or whatever, is there. She wasn't expecting it to be him.

"Spike."

"Hi, Buffy."

"Don't take this the wrong way but..."

She socks him in the nose.

"Ow!"

"What are you doing here? Five words or less."

Spike considers being straight forward and explaining, but he can't help but tease the slayer. He counts the next words on his fingers.

"Out... for... a... walk... bitch."

"Out for a walk at night by my house. No one has time for this, William."

"On your merry way, then. You know, contrary to one's self-involved world-view, your house happens to be directly between parts... and other parts of this town. And I would pass by in the day but I feel I'm outgrowing my whole "burst into flame" phase."

Buffy rolls her eyes and turns to go back to the house.

"Fine. Keep going, I cut you a break," she calls over her shoulder.

Spike suddenly remembers that he has come to the slayer's house for more than just to annoy her and with a reluctant sigh, he calls her back.

_I bloody hope Edie forgives me for this._

"Buffy," he says solemnly.

Buffy's eyes widen, not liking the tone in his voice or the fact he has used her named, and knowing only one person can bring out any sort of sincere emotion in the vampire.

"Where's Edie?" she asks sharply.

Spike scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Spike," Buffy pushes.

"Edie needs help."

Buffy doesn't take a second to process his words, she simply runs towards his crypt.

_**TBC... **_

**AN: **I really hope you enjoyed! I loved writing this chapter. Please review.


	7. Helping Edie

**AN: **I enjoyed writing this, but it was hard, so reviews and constructive criticism would be amazing. I hope you enjoy!

Also just want to give shout put to everyone who has favourite-d, followed and reviewed so far. You guys are the best.

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Helping Edie**

Buffy's out of sight before Spike can blink, his unbeating heart sinks straight into the pit of his stomach. A growl of frustration erupts from him.

"Bollocks," he curses, taking off after the slayer.

It doesn't take him long to catch up. She's already weaving and leaping over headstones with athletic finesse, only seconds away from reaching his crypt. Spike's nostrils flare with determination and he charges, his body an almost invisible blur as he pushes the limits of his vampire speed. He crashes into the slayer, throwing them both to the ground and he howls with agony as his chip fires.

"Oh bloody hell," he mutters, wiping the back of his hand across the small trail of blood leaking from his nose.

Buffy sees red. She picks herself up and whips out her stake, her eyes a deadly shade of green as they narrow in on the vampire, ready to kill.

Spike's eyes widen as she lunges at him.

"Woah, woah, woah," he hollers, barely managing to side step away from the wooden weapon.

"No more excuses Spike," Buffy growls, "What have you done to Edie and why the hell did you tackle me?"

This time, Spike is angry and to Buffy's surprise, he marches straight up to her so that they are standing toe to toe. His jaw clenches.

"I've not done a soddin' thing you silly bint," he barks in a hushed tone, aware that Edie may hear with her new advanced powers.

Buffy takes a step back, slightly thrown by the intensity in the vampire's eyes, but he grabs her by the shoulders, only flinching slightly when he starts to bruise her and the chip reminds him of his boundaries.

"Spike..."

"No Slayer, you listen to me," he takes a long unneeded breath, calming himself and softening his grip on the woman. "I've done nothing to that cousin of yours, but something has happened to her. Something big."

Confident he has the slayer's attention, he drops his arms to his side and with a shaky hand lights a smoke. Buffy's hand is still holding her stake so tightly her knuckles are white, but she keeps it restrained at her side, her gaze puzzled.

"She's got these... powers. Can do all sorts of mojo that puts your two wiccas to shame."

Buffy opens her mouth to say something, but Spike cuts her off.

"She's scared you'll find something wrong with her, get rid of her and she'll have no family again. If you go running in there now, you'll spook her. Luv, she's scared sick."

Buffy's grip on her stake finally loosens and she puts it in the back pocket of her jeans.

"She's been acting really wiggy at home," Buffy finally admits with a sigh. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Spike shrugs and flicks his cigarette to the ground, snuffing it out under his boot.

"Point is luv, she's getting more powerful by the day and I'm bloody scared she's gonna turn to the dark side or implode or something," he says, his eyes meeting hers.

A million thoughts run through Buffy's mind. Why does Spike care so much? What is this power? Why didn't Edie say something? Is it connected to the weird orb thing she found? A million ideas, not a single plan of action.

"Can't believe I'm about to say this," she grumbles, "Spike, what do you think we should do?"

* * *

Edie becomes aware that she's alone and her eyes snap open. It's cold in the crypt and she pulls the blanket up to her chin, hiding beneath it completely.

"Spike?" she whsipers to the darkness.

He's not there. Maybe he freaked out when he woke up. Maybe he realized how wrong it is for them to be so close.

Maybe he is just getting more blood.

Maybe she's over thinking.

She sits in silence for a small time, before something carries on the wind and grabs her attention. Its the sound of a woman and a man – a British man and an exasperated American woman. Edie rolls her eyes.

"Better go and split those two up before they kill each other," she mumbles to herself.

She can't hear their conversation, just the tones of their familiar voices. She stands from the chair and heads for the door. As soon as she turns the handle, the speaking stops and light footsteps run in the opposite direction, fading to silence. She opens the door fully, to see Spike standing alone, lit only by a low lying moon and the amber glow of his cigarette.

"Where did Buffy go?" Edie asks, wrapping her arms around herself to beat off the night chill.

Spike smirks, "Had to go and fight nasties on the other side of town."

It's a lie. Edie can tell. His smirk doesn't reach his eyes, but he's changing the subject before she can push the matter.

"You're cold," he says softly.

There's a genuine worry in his expression and Edie feels a sick knot build in her stomach, but she's pleasantly distracted when he shrugs his duster off and drapes it over her shoulders. Its heavy and falls like a tent over her frame, but its wonderfully warm and smells like Spike.

She smirks at him, "I must be turning evil. You just gave me the coat of a dead slayer to keep me warm and all I can think of is how sweet you are."

Whatever soft moment had been forming is shattered instantly as Spike almost chokes on his cigarette.

"Take that back!"

Edie giggles.

"I am not bloody sweet!"

"Whatever," Edie tries to stifle a laugh at the vampire.

She walks in the direction of her home, not needing to ask Spike if he'll escort. She knows he'll follow her all the way to the doorstep just so that he can give her a thousand and one reasons why he's still evil. She pulls his coat tighter around herself.

* * *

"I've killed people!" he argues.

She rolls her eyes as they approach the house, walking up the driveway. Edie stops at the door and with a condescending look, turns to the vampire who looks at her with exasperation.

"Of course you have," she indulges.

Without thinking she goes on her tiptoes and places a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for walking me home," then she giggles again, tossing him his coat as she walks through the door, "You big bad vampire you."

The door clicks closed in Spike's face and his hand ghosts over the warm spot left on his cheek.

Edie freezes at the bottom of the stairs, realizing what she has just done.

_I kissed Spike. _

* * *

Buffy acts entirely normal around Edie all day, so Edie doesn't question what the odd meeting with Spike was about the night before. Maybe she's being paranoid.

She finishes her dinner and takes a quick glance at her watch.

"I'm gonna head over to Spike's" she lies.

It was her shift at the bar and she was itching to practice her magic. Also, she was less than keen to see the vampire after their encounter the night before hand. She's worried that she has made a complication in their otherwise simple friendship.

Buffy nods, but says nothing.

"OK sweetie," Joyce says sweetly, "Say hi to William for me."

"Can I come?" Dawn chimes.

All three women chorus "No" at the same time for different reasons.

Dawn pouts and childishly folds her arms over her chest.

"Another time Dawnie," Edie says softly and the teenager's face brightens.

Edie kisses each Summers women's cheek, grabs her coat and darts out the door. Buffy counts to ten before dismissing herself and following her cousin.

* * *

She dances and twirls, mixing drinks in mid air with her powers. Vibrant sparks of various colours snap and crackle around the beverages like fireworks, the liquid swerving through the air like a serpent. The scum of Sunnydale watch in awe and clap with appreciation like any decent human audience would.

Edie finishes a drink with an extravagant flourish and frowns when the usual applause doesn't come. She turns in the direction the demons eyes have fallen and her eyes lock with stunned green. The cocktail glasses smash to the floor, the liquid plummets and puddles around her and the vibrant sparks extinguish with a small puff of smoke.

Buffy's face morphs into slayer stone and Edie swallows so hard, it hurts her throat. Fear rushes through her.

"Are you going to kill me?" Is all she whispers, her question serious, her words literal.

Byron's eyes widen and dart frantically between the girl he is slowly falling for and the slayer. As he looked between them though, small familiarities in features became apparent. He sniffs the air and his brow instantly knots into a disappointed frown.

She is related to the slayer.

Suddenly the shrill clang of a bell tolled as Byron announces "last orders" and without hesitation, the bar of not-very-brave demons, evacuate.

"Think its best you don't come in tomorrow," Byron says glumly, putting a sad hand on Edie's shoulder.

Edie swallows her own sadness, noticing the farewell look in the demon's eyes. He knows she is related to the slayer. There is no way she could come back to the bar again and put his business and his life in danger.

He silently slips out through a door at the back of the bar.

"Yes I am," Buffy announces, her voice furious, grabbing Edie's attention.

The girl's eyes turn to saucers with horror, but Buffy's expression softens. Edie waits patiently for her cousin to speak.

"But first we need to talk..." Her eyes look at the broken glass and liquid on the floor and she frowns, remembering what she had just witnessed. "...a lot."

Edie gulps. "You're not gonna kill me?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Not literally"

Edie lets out a relieved sigh and then looks quizzically at her cousin.

"Why are you here?"

Buffy purses her lips, wondering how to answer and then looks at her cousin, her eyes deep with an emotion she can't quite place.

"Someone who cares about you very much told me you needed my help."

Edie throws her arms in the air with exasperation. "I'm gonna kill that vampire."

Buffy's face breaks into a bright grin, "Oooo can I help?"

Edie rolls her eyes, her boots crunching as she steps over the broken glass and towards the exit.

"Sure. You set him on fire whilst I drive the stake home."

The girls laugh lightly, the atmosphere momentarily lifted. Buffy stops at the exit of the bar and her expression grows more serious. She turns to her cousin.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this..." she starts, "but Spike did the right thing."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Edie concedes with a dismissive wave of her hand.

She walks ahead of Buffy and smirks, "Still gonna kick his arse though."

Buffy claps her hands excitedly, "Yay."

* * *

The monk is sweating with panic, knowing his time is running out. He's in the same factory where Buffy found the glowing orb. A voice echoes in the cavernous chamber, speaking in Czech.

"God help me!" he pleads.

The monk crouches on the floor amid a circle of lit candles and magical icons. He's marking locations on a map of Sunnydale. His hand trembles with desperation.

Suddenly, a deep boom reverberates through the factory and he looks up fearfully at the tempered steel door. The massive portal shudders as it's struck by some titanic force from the outside.

"The Beast!" he screams.

The pounding continues and the steel buckles inward with each blow. The door suddenly flies into the room, taking a good portion of the surrounding wall with it.

When the dust settles, an attractive blond woman in a form-fitting red dress stands incongruously amid the rubble. She strides into the room and smiles manically at the monk who cringes in fear.

"There you are. I have been looking all over for you."

The woman smiles - the calm before the storm.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading! Please review :)


	8. Presents for Edie

**AN: **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, a whole load happens! It was such a challenge to write, so please be gentle with feedback, although I would love to hear from you. Enjoy!

Also just want to give shout put to everyone who has favourite-d, followed and reviewed so far. You guys are the best.

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Presents for Edie**

He doesn't show his face for exactly six days.

_Coward._

The night is warm, unusually so. Somewhere something supernatural is happening, something evil, she has no doubt. The moon is big and full, making the walk through the cemetery relatively more comfortable –a natural light bulb in the inky darkness of night.

Edie is walking with quite some pace through _his _cemetery, her frustration so overwhelming that she pays little attention to potential danger around her. She storms past one fledgling vampire who moves in to attack until she flashes it an intimidating look only an angry woman could muster. The vampire practically whimpers like a kicked dog and runs for an easier target.

She finally pauses when his crypt comes into view. It's illuminated, as though purposefully, in the moons iridescent light. She takes a deep breath, suddenly nervous. She had come there to metaphorically kick his arse for blabbing to her cousin. Now, all she can remember is kissing him, although only a tiny gesture in theory, it certainly felt like something much more.

"Enjoying the view, luv?"

Edie whips around, her long black skirt billowing around her ankles and collides with Spike's chest, placing her palms flat down on the hard muscle beneath his shirt. He drops the brown paper bags to the ground from the impact and stares down at her with a raised eye brow, his smug smirk firmly in place. She blushes slightly from being caught off guard, takes a larger than needed step back, and straightens out her denim jacket.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Edie hisses as he bends down to pick up the packs of blood that now litter the grass. There's a packet of cigarettes too and something still in one of the bags, most likely a bottle of whiskey.

"You spook too easily pet," he chuckles, walking past her.

He's at the door to his crypt already, trying to juggle the bags and dig out the key to the padlock at the same time. After a minute, and almost watching him spill all his "shopping" on the ground again, Edie rolls her eyes and marches up to him. He's got the keys between his teeth. She impatiently yanks them from his mouth and unlocks the door.

"And you're terrible at multi tasking," she retorts.

"Still a man, luv, " he says lowly, raising an evocative eyebrow and implying much more than playing along to a stereotype.

Edie blushes again and throws the keys at him. They hit him hard in the back and fall to the stone floor with a loud _clang. _He stumbles forward a step from the force behind the woman's throw and Edie smiles smugly, appreciating the new strength that courses through her.

"Oi! What was that for?"

His pride is hurt more than anything physical, only making the moment more enjoyable for Edie.

"Being a pig," she answers and then her voice rises angrily, "And oh yeah, telling Buffy about my secret." She folds her arms across her chest and looks down at her shoes, "Jerk face."

Spike looks sheepish and scratches the back of his neck, a gesture, Edie has noticed, that shows he feels awkward.

_Good. Let the blood sucking fiend suffer a little._

He looks up at her with eyes flooded with remorse and her resolve shatters. He scuffs one boot across the stone floor like a guilty school boy and sighs heavily, exhaling an imaginary breath.

"Sorry about that," he says genuinely, a rare commodity for the bleached vampire.

Edie's body has been tense from the moment she walked into his crypt, but the atmosphere begins to subside and her shoulders slump slightly from her softening mood.

"Eugh don't look like that," she grumbles. "It's fine."

She waves a dismissive hand at him and leans back against the sarcophagus, barely sitting on the edge. She absently plays with the hem of her lavender blouse which has pretty little white flowers scattered all over the fabric.

"Nah it's not," he says, grabbing something that was hidden at the bottom of the bag that had, as she expected, had a bottle of whiskey in it. "And knew you'd be all decent about it and forgive me, so erm... Here."

He practically shoves the little black box in her hands and then turns away as though too self conscious to see her open the gift.

A small smile creeps to Edie's face as she holds the small box in her hand. It's not heavy, she assumes jewellery and her head swims with all sorts of confusing emotions.

"You bought me a present," she says, so surprised all emotion escapes her voice. She stares from the little box to Spike and then back to the box.

"Just bloody open it already," he snaps.

"Geez, ok," she rolls her eyes and then mumbles, "Don't ever apply for the job of Santa."

Carefully she pries the lid of the box open, the small hinges are stiff at first, but then it pops open effortlessly. It's lined with a deep violet material and in the middle a shining silver bracelet sits in a perfect circular shape. Her fingers ghost over the dainty chain, a single charm in the centre of it. She looks closely and sees that it's a butterfly, each wing carefully encrusted with tiny emeralds. Her breath catches.

"It's the same colour as your eyes," he says almost too quietly to hear.

"I know," is all she can manage at first, then she pulls the bracelet out and holds it up to eye level, letting the dim candle light sparkle off of it, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Spike bites his tongue, the urge to reply "so are you" almost too instinctive to stop. He watches her for a short, undisturbed moment as her eyes widen with wonder at the way light refracts off of the shiny object. Her smile is genuine and warm and she looks past the bracelet to him, the warmth of her smile spreading equally to her eyes.

The bracelet is just big enough to slip over her wrist without undoing the clasp, but tight enough once on that it won't fall off. Edie walks up to the vampire and playfully pokes him in the chest.

"That's a very sneaky way to make me forgive you, dazzling me with pretty trinkets. You're a clever man Mr Bloody," she smirks at him.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Bloke picks up a few things about women in nearly two centuries of living... Erm unliving anyway."

Edie laughs softly and snags the bottle of drink from the vampires grasp, "Think we should drink and makeup too, ya know, because I'm still feeling all hurt and stuff."

Spike rolls his eyes and takes the drink back. She pouts and he lights a cigarette.

"There are other ways to makeup luv," he says with a purr. Her face turns pink, and then he scowls at her and waves the bottle in her direction, "less expensive ways too."

She scoffs, "Pfft, like you bought that anyway."

"Well after spending half of my valuable evil planning time talking to a bloody ditzy bird about what to get you, I had to get my rocks off somehow."

"You _actually _went shopping?!"

"Well yeah!" he replies indignantly, "Don't think stealing is the way to a girls..."

He stops short, realising what he's about to say and Edie's mouth opens slightly in shock.

"Erm, just wasn't right is all," he mumbles.

Edie simply stares at him, her brain too confused to form words.

"Stop bloody looking at me," he growls.

The next words bubble out of Edie's mouth before her brain can interrupt.

"Do you like me?"

"Thought we had this friend talk, luv," Spike replies coolly, trying to throw her off the scent.

He lights a cigarette and turns, as if the conversation is over. Edie frowns and walks up to him, standing so close he can feel her breath on the back of his neck. Her jasmine perfume tickles his nose, so wonderfully enticing, he feels as though he'll pass out from the overwhelming aroma. His eyes flutter as he inhales deeply.

"No Spike," she says seriously, and then her voice softens. "Do you _like _me?"

His eyes snap into focus and his shoulders slump in defeat. Spike turns his head back just enough to see her from the corner of his eye. She's watching him with wide, expectant eyes, her heart audibly doing double time. He cannot tell whether she is dreading the answer or hopeful. He opens his mouth to answer, when her cell phone rings, killing the moment in one fatal blow.

Edie curses and pulls out the phone, turning her back to Spike for a small amount of privacy. It's Dawn.

The conversation is short and Spike's mind is too preoccupied on what Edie had just asked him for him to think of eavesdropping. Edie barely mumbles in reply to Dawn before flipping her phone shut.

"Buffy and Dawn are at the hospital," she informs, turning to the door. "Aunt Joyce isn't well."

She heads for the door and Spike only watches her leave, unsure what to do. She pauses before she exits, not looking back at him.

"You coming?" she asks, her voice vulnerable.

He doesn't hesitate.

"Yeah luv," Spike replies softly.

* * *

"I am not getting on that!"

Spike looks at her with disbelief, his bottom jaw falling open. He shakes his head, grabs a helmet from the seat and tosses it at her. She fumbles to catch it.

"Why the bloody hell not?" He asks, swinging his leg over the motorcycle. "Quicker than walking innit?"

"It's dangerous," she says as though it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"Right, whereas working in an evil demon bar to exercise a power you have no clue about is perfectly safe."

Edie glares at him and shoves the helmet over her head, whimpering when she feels it mess up her hair. He smirks at her and taps the spot behind him. She anxiously climbs on, having never been on a motorcycle before and without warning it roars to life and starts to move. She wraps her arms around him so tight, she worries she might break his ribs. He doesn't complain though and soon enough, the blinding terror subsides enough for her to enjoy both the ride and the closeness of the vampire.

"This is pretty cool," she admits, lifting herself up enough to look ahead over his shoulder. They go over a bump and she squeaks, returning to holding onto Spike for dear life, all bravery lost. She feels him chuckle. "You did that on purpose."

"Evil remember," he says pointedly, glancing back at her.

"Oh yeah, I remember every time I look at the pretty bracelet you bought me," she giggles but when he continues to glare at her, she yells "Eyes on the road!"

After a much shorter time than the legal speed limit would allow, the bike purrs to a halt outside the hospital. Edie finds herself unable to move from the bike, even when Spike dismounts.

Spike notices her staring with unblinking eyes at the harshly lit entrance to the hospital.

"You OK luv?" he asks, taking a tentative step towards her.

"I hate hospitals," she says sadly, removing the helmet in time for Spike to see a small tear roll down her cheek. "M-my parents were brought to a hospital and it's the last time I can remember seeing them."

Spike nods understandingly, awkwardly waiting for Edie to pull herself together. Realising she still isn't moving, he decides to make a first move that he hopes she'll appreciate. Gently, he takes her hand and her head snaps up, her eyes fixing on him. At first she looks surprised, like he had somehow electrocuted her with his touch, but then it seems to pass and she smiles, gripping his hand tighter and climbing off the bike.

She holds his hand for the short walk to the hospital doors, before squeezing his fingers in a subtle gesture to thank him, and releases his hand just as her cousins come into view. Spike doesn't follow her, instead taking a different turning to give her privacy and avoid any questions as to why he was there.

_Must be some human blood bags I can snag._

Edie approaches her cousins and turns to say something to the vampire, only to be disappointed by the empty, vampire free corridor that stretches out behind her. She swallows the feeling of loss and turns back to Buffy and Dawn. A male doctor walks up to the women.

"Hey. How's Joyce? Are you okay?" Edie asks as she wraps her arms around Buffy and then Dawn.

"We're okay," Dawn replies, absently playing with a stethoscope.

"And your mom's doing just fine," the handsome doctor says encouragingly.

Edie starts to correct him that Joyce is her aunt, but realises there's no point. Her aunt was practically her mother now anyway.

"This is Ben. He gave me his stethoscope," Dawn informs Edie.

"_Lent_ you his stethoscope. Edie, right?" the doctor holds out his hand to Edie, a warm smile brightening his features "I'm Ben, I'm an intern here. I've had the pleasure of hanging out with the renowned Dr. Dawn here while your mom's being tested."

Edie shakes his hand. It feels oddly warm compared to Spike's, but he has a firm, reassuring grip. His dark eyes linger on her face for a moment longer than necessary and Edie blushes at the attention.

_Geez, what's with all the guys lately?_

Riley strolls into the corridor and heads straight to Buffy, putting a muscular arm over her shoulders, dwarfing the slayer and showing her vulnerability. Edie frowns at the lack of reaction Buffy has to her boyfriend's offered comfort.

_A girl talk will be needed._

"So what's goin' on? What happened?" Riley asks, oblivious to the discomfort on Buffy's face.

"Well, she's doing okay now ... the doctors don't really know what caused the collapse... it could've just been a dizzy spell, low blood sugar, that sort of thing."

"But it's nothing bad. I, I mean it's not ... serious, right?" Buffy's voice lacks its normal conviction, trembling slightly as she stares at the doctor with hopeful eyes.

"Very unlikely. So your mom doesn't have a ... history of fainting?"

Edie's attention wavers from the conversation between Buffy and the intern as she watches Dawn curiously listening to everyone's heartbeat. First, she places it to Ben's chest, seemingly disinterested by whatever she hears.

"No. I mean, not that I know of. She's usually really healthy," Buffy replies, glancing to Riley for back up. He nods his agreement dutifully.

"Well, I think they'll be running tests for a few more hours..."

Dawn places the stethoscope to Buffy's chest and shows the same lack of interest that she had to the previous heartbeat she had heard.

"...then they'll probably want her to come back for some follow-up tests in a couple weeks, but it really doesn't look like anything too serious."

" Oh, thank god. I was freaking out," Buffy sighs with relief and smiles.

"I think you'll be able to take her home before too long."

" Well, that is definitely good news," Riley announces, hugging Buffy a little closer. She's too happy at the good news of her mother to notice.

Dawn puts the stethoscope to Riley's chest and she frowns. Edie cocks her head to the side slightly, studying the bemused look on her younger cousin's face. The teenager's eyes widen and she looks up at Riley. Edie focuses as best she can and a fast and irregular heartbeat starts to pound in her ears. It's not her own. She can hear Riley and his heart about to fail.

* * *

"Can't believe you saved that tosser's life," Spike sighs. "Could've made the world a better place instead of using those nifty gifts of yours for the power of evil."

Edie rolls her eyes and playfully punches Spike in the shoulder. Buffy was still at the hospital with Riley whilst he was being monitored, apparently his condition having been caught just in time. Willow had picked Dawn up when it started to get too late.

They've been sitting on the porch for over two hours, Spike having brought her back on his motorcycle after she caught him stealing blood bags.

"That's my cousin's boyfriend Spike," Edie explains reasonably. "Letting him die is a world of bad."

He shrugs and puts a cigarette to his lips, staring out over the lawn. The lights in the house are off behind them, leaving their backs in utter darkness and Edie finds herself staring at Spike in a way she hadn't dared to before. His skin is beautifully translucent and silver in the glow of the moon, highlighting his perfectly attractive features. Unexpectedly, he turns to her, his face serious. Edie quickly looks away, trying to hide the fact she had been appreciating the way he looked. She doubts he hasn't noticed her staring, but he's too focused on something he is yet to say, to make any sarcastic comments about it.

"Edie," his voice is intense and he quickly snuffs out the cigarette on the porch, shuffling a few inches closer to her.

"Yeah?"

"About what you asked earlier..." he bites his bottom lip in an unintentional tantalising way and Edie's focus drops from his eyes to his lips and she subconsciously leans forward, aching to kiss them.

_Oh god, why do I want to kiss Spike?!_

He doesn't wait for her to reply before he continues. He takes a deep breath and stands, pacing nervously in front of her.

"Something's happening to me. I can't stop thinking about you," he suddenly admits, pausing his pacing and crouching down in front of her.

Edie says nothing, too stunned by his admission. A flash of hurt crosses his face as he clearly takes her silence as rejection. He chuckles darkly.

"I'm an idiot," he mumbles and turns to leave.

She doesn't think when she grabs his hand, pulls him around and kisses him passionately on the lips.

_**TBC...**_

**AN**: I hope this chapter was OK. I'm trying to mingle a million different things together at once, I just hope its working. Would really love to know what you guys think and hope you enjoyed. This was the biggest challenge yet!


	9. Kissing Edie

**AN:** Oooo this was tricky, but hope you like. I know Buffy is kinda bitchy here, but she was in the show too at this point. I want to keep the characters as true as possible. I promise she'll warm up eventually though. Enjoy and please review.

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Kissing Edie**

Spike is the first to break the kiss. Edie whimpers at the loss slightly and then her stomach makes an uncomfortable flip and the blood rushes away from her face.

_Oh god, what did I just do? He's gonna flip! _

She's surprised when he simply holds her at arm's length and studies her face as though there is something strange sprouting where it shouldn't be. The blood rushes straight back to her cheeks as she feels shy under his intense inspection and she squirms a little in his hold. He cautiously pokes the tip of her nose and Edie swipes at his hand like it is an annoying fly.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing?" she asks.

"Just checking this is real," he says with a suspicious tone, trying to poke her again, but she grabs his hand in a firm enough grasp to stop him before he makes contact. "And that you've not gone all evil and this is some kind of Hellmouth rela-"

She softly kisses his hand and places it against her cheek, turning her face just enough to kiss his hand again. Spike's eyes flutter shut for a moment as he enjoys the fire that burns through her cheeks warm the icy palm of his hand.

"Spike, stop being a dope," she scolds with a smile. "And hey! Only one evil being here and it's not me."

He chuckles and she laughs too, before his face turns deadly serious.

"Edie, luv, I know I don't have a soul but-"

She puts her finger on his lips to stop him.

"Spike, I know you've changed. You don't need to convince me," then she smirks and twirls around, heading back to the house. "Buffy on the other hand, might be more of a challenge."

"Bugger," he sighs, "Didn't think that bit through."

Edie shrugs, unlocking the back door and stepping into the kitchen, flicking the light on as she goes. She presses her back against the kitchen counter, wrapping her arms around her chest suddenly feeling vulnerable, as though walking into the house has made the kiss outside a distant, but awkward dream.

_I just kissed Spike - soulless vampire, only recently of the non-killing variety due to a bit of plastic rammed into his skull. Why do I have such strong feelings for him? What if I'm not the same to him? _

Spike notices her sudden pensive expression.

"What's the matter luv?"

She swallows hard and finds the courage to make eye contact with him.

"Was that real?" she asks in a small voice.

Spike laughs nervously, "Now who's being the bloody dope?"

"Spike," she says seriously, "We just kissed. What does that mean? For you I mean.."

He frowns and walks up to her, so that they are toe to toe, and he looks down at her. She looks away, genuinely worried of his reaction. He tenderly puts a stray stand of her hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger there long enough that she looks back up to his face quizzically.

"I'm bloody drowning in you Edie," he admits.

He considers admitting his love for her, but bites his lip, not wanting to spook her. His lingering hand softly traces a line from her ear, along her jaw and under her chin. He gently tilts her chin up and places a soft kiss on her lips. She's slightly stiff at first, still cautious and then she melts into his arms, having to grab his shoulders for support. Spike lifts her up onto the counter so she can reach him more easily.

"Oh Edie," he pants, kissing down her neck.

Edie runs her hands up from his shoulders and through his hair. Their lips just meet again when the door bursts open. They fly apart as though lightening has struck between them.

"We'll pick Dawn up in the morning," comes Buffy's voice. "Then I've gotta see the gang about that glowy orb thing and then..."

Buffy rounds the corner into the kitchen, closely followed by Riley, who had insisted on being discharged. She stops short, eyeing her cousin suspiciously and then looking to the vampire, his duster dishevelled and slightly lopsided on his shoulders. Edie is trying to casually smooth down her blouse, but her lipstick is smudged.

"Oh my god," Buffy gasps, her mouth dropping open.

Riley, momentarily forgetting his recent treatment on his heart, races forward and grabs the vampire by his lapels. The human winces, being made of aware of his new vulnerability. He's barely got Spike in his grasp long enough before Edie rushes forward and with enough force to pry them apart, but not hurt Riley, she pushes them to opposite sides of the room. Riley frowns in surprise at Edie's strength, but Buffy's voice cuts across the moment before questions can be asked.

"Oh... oh no," she turns to Spike, her face horrified, "Are you out of your mind?!"

She angrily paces a little, turns to the sheepish couple, then paces again.

"It's not so unusual," Edie says reasonably.

Spike nods, ""Two people... in the work place... feelings develop."

Buffy's face contorts in disgust. "No! No, no feelings do not develop. No feelings!"

She waves a scolding finger at Edie. Edie rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on Buffy," she sighs. "You know there's something between us."

"Loathing, disgust, friendship at the very most!" Buffy's voice is verging on hysterical. "Edie, Spike's a vampire!"

This time Spike rolls his eyes, a little frustrated at the slayer's judgemental attitude.

"Angel was a vampire," he counters.

He momentarily wonders why he's bothering to justify his feelings for Edie, but then remembers this is what humans do and Edie was human, so he would play the human game.

"Angel was good!" Buffy says, her voice lowering with warning.

"Spike is good," Edie snaps, also feeling the frustration.

"I've changed Buffy," Spike says, keeping calm.

"What, that chip in your head? That's not change. Tha-that's just ... holding you back. You're like a serial killer in prison!"

Spike growls his annoyance, "Women marry 'em all the time."

Edie glares at him and Spike realises he is not helping his cause. Buffy faces away from the pair, trying to compose herself and stop herself from staking Spike.

_This is what happens when you let an evil blood sucking fiend be friends with your cousin. I'm the worst vampire slayer ever. I might as well open a dating service. Bringing the dead and the living together for a happily ever after. Eugh, I'm so stupid. _

"But I'm not ... like that," he backtracks and looks to Edie for confirmation he's back in the good books. She smiles reassuringly. "And if that means turning my back on the whole evil thing-"

Buffy turns back, "You don't know what you mean! You don't know what feelings are!"

Both Spike and Edie look offended at the slayer's words.

"I damn well do! I lie awake every night!" Spike yells, losing his ability to remain calm.

"You sleep during the day!" Buffy yells back.

Edie shrugs, "She has a point with that one."

This time Spike glares at her and she makes a motion of zipping her lips together and throwing away the key.

"Yeah, but – " Spike grits his teeth together, "You are missing the point. This is real here. I love-"

Spike stops himself even as Buffy growls, "Don't! Don't say it."

Edie's eyes widen like saucers and she stares at Spike in shock. Spike sighs and runs a shaky hand through his hair.

_So much for not spooking her._

"Spike," Edie says softly, "You love me?"

"He's a vampire Edie," Riley's voice feels overbearing and Edie feels a rush of dislike for the man.

"I'm aware," she snaps, then looks back to Spike, stepping towards him.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Buffy suddenly announces. "You've both lost your minds. I'm calling Giles, this must be a spell."

"It's not a bloody spell you annoying bint," Spike snarls, snatching the phone Buffy has already got in her hand. "I'm in love with Edie. I love you Edie."

A bizarre and irrational sensation floods through Edie and with panic and surprise and every confusing emotion suddenly coursing in her blood, she runs out the back door and into the night.

Spike's unbeating heart sinks straight into his black leather shoes, taking her flight response as a telltale sign that whatever their kiss meant, it surely hadn't been love for her. His shoulders sag with rejection, completely forgetting the slayer and her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna get her back. Riley stay here incase she comes home," Buffy orders, marching out the door. She's about to exit completely, when she stops and turns, grabbing Spike by the ear like a naughty little boy and dragging him outside.

"Spike, what the hell is this?" she demands.

Spike rubs his ear, clearly bruised from the tiny blonde's grip.

"I just bloody said didn't I?"

"I trusted you to be her friend a-and now this? You don't know how to love, but she does and she might actually have feelings for you. If you cared about her at all, you would give this up – whatever ever this is."

"Can't bloody help how I feel slayer," Spike growls.

They're both heading out the back gate of the garden, subconsciously tracking Edie.

"Well try," the slayer snaps.

"You think I haven't? This, with her," he points out into the dark in front of them, hinting at Edie, "Is wrong. I know it. I'm not a complete idiot."

"Then leave Spike. Let Edie be normal. I want you out. I want you out of this town, I want you off this planet! You don't come near me, my friends, or my family again ever! Understand?"

"For a start, she's not exactly normal anymore and you bloody know it," he answers coolly. "But besides that, it's not that easy. We have something Buffy."

"Well she ran away pretty fast," Buffy replies nastily, "So I wouldn't be so sure."

Spike clenches his jaw with anger, but the harsh reality of her words renders him unable to retort.

* * *

They spend the rest of the night searching for Edie, but she eludes them completely. Buffy decides to head home; hoping she might return by day break, but not before threatening to stake Spike one last time. Spike heads back to his crypt, cursing Buffy under his breath as he goes.

The sun is slowly rising and it prickles his skin. He slips through the comfortable darkness of his crypt, exhausted both physically and emotionally.

"You look beat."

Spike's head snaps up to see Edie sitting nonchalantly on the sarcophagus. His nostrils flare with anger.

"We've been bloody searching for you all night!" he growls, "You - I could kill you."

Edie rolls her eyes. "Spike."

Too pent up with both relief and annoyance, Spike ignores the softness of her tone and shrugs his duster off angrily, lighting a calming cigarette, which he points at her accusingly before it even reaches his lips.

"I mean it. I could rip your head off one-handed and drink from your brain stem."

"How romantic," she grumbles.

At the mention of romance, the evening's previous conversation smacks Spike in the head like a ton of bricks.

"S-sorry if I spooked you earlier luv," he finally says quietly. "Would understand if you never spoke to me again and all that."

"Hmm, why would I do that," she says as though contemplating the options.

She walks towards him, her hips swaying seductively. Spike watches her silently, intrigued and hypnotized by her movements.

"When I could do this."

She kisses him again and it takes mere seconds for Spike to return the kiss.

"Why'd you run away?" he pants between kisses.

"Because I was a little freaked," she admits guiltily.

"Understandable."

They kiss passionately, crashing into the walls of the crypt and knocking candles to the floor.

"But then," she continues breathlessly, "I had an epiphany."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh."

A bottle of whiskey smashes to the ground. Whatever the epiphany is, both Spike and Edie let it slip from their minds as they lose themselves in the moment.

Thinking was for later. Much later.

_**TBC...**_


	10. Edie isn't Edie

**AN:** Hey guys, this is the longest chapter yet! I really hope you enjoy it and its all running along smoothly. Would love to hear your feedback. Enjoy!

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Edie isn't Edie**

Edie sat bolt upright, clinging the thin silk sheet to her chest. For a moment she has no idea where she is, the dark and cold interior seeming foreign. A cold breeze sneaks in from somewhere behind her, caressing the bare skin on her back and making her shiver. She wraps the sheet a little tighter around herself, frowning at a heavy weight preventing her from pulling it closer. Her eyes slowly look to her left and she blinks, letting her eyes adjust and sighs with relief, remembering exactly where she is.

And why she is there.

A wave of dreamy content rolls over her and the chill in the air melts away as she stares at the sleeping vampire. The sheet is covering him from the waist down, leaving his chest deliciously exposed. A surviving candle flickers from the opposite end of the crypt, casting a shimmering amber glow over his pale skin. It gives a false impression of warmth that makes him look utterly human. Alive.

It's deathly silent in the crypt. Spike's chest rises and falls with breathless breathing and he moves only slightly when Edie leans over the edge of the sarcophagus to grab an item of clothing. She grabs the first thing her fingers touch and is happy to find it's her blouse and skirt. Carefully, she peels the sheet away and shifts off the edge of the stone surface, which at some point had been made more comfortable with another sheet and some cushions. She winces when her bare feet meet the cold concrete floor, but quickly puts her clothes on and finds her boots.

The harsh glow of morning light breaks through the cracks in the decrepit crypt door. She curses when she looks at her watch, which has got slightly tangled with the butterfly bracelet Spike had bought her.

"Spike," she calls softly.

He stirs a little, but then falls still again.

"Spike!" she says more loudly.

Still there's nothing. Edie rolls her eyes and grabs a fallen candle, launching it at the vampire. It hits him hard in the chest and Spike bolts upright, almost toppling off the edge of the sarcophagus. Edie giggles and he scowls at her. Realisation slowly appears on Spike's face as he remembers the night before and he assesses the situation, a smirk twitching at the corners of his lips.

"God, do you sleep through anything? I was like yelling, and nothing."

"I'm a bit knackered. Had a long night," he leers.

Edie glares at him, but there's no real malice behind her eyes. She continues to straighten out her outfit, before looking at him sadly.

"I need to go Spike," she says softly.

"What's the hurry luv?" Spike asks as she pulls her jacket on.

"The hurry is, I didn't go home last night," her face pales with panic, "Buffy's gonna freak out. She has enough to worry about with Joyce. I'm in for such a world of pain when I get back."

"Oh she'll get over it," Spike scoffs, waving his hand dismissively, then he looks at her suggestively. "Thought we could-"

He waggles his eyebrows at her and her cheeks burn. She ducks her head and averts her eyes to the pretty bracelet loosely hanging on her wrist. She smiles at it.

"As tempting as that is," she admits, looking back at him. His smirk extends to a genuine smile. "I need to go home. Maybe Buffy will still be asleep and I can sneak in."

Spike shrugs, "Don't see why you're so scared around that cousin of yours. You could probably turn her into a toad or something with those powers you've got."

Edie laughs and sits on the edge of the sarcophagus, playfully swatting Spike on the shoulder. He grabs her hand and pulls her onto his chest. He kisses her neck and she almost gets lost in the sensation.

"I'm not turning Buffy into a toad," she frowns at him and pulls away slightly. He pouts at her and she resists the urge to kiss his lips, "And I'm not scared. It's just..." She pauses, pursing her own lips with thought. He watches her patiently as she gathers her thoughts. "This is a pretty big thing. Me and you," she clarifies at his confused look, "Not a single member of the gang is gonna understand this. Except Dawn - she loves you."

A strange look crosses his face that she hasn't seen before. He gently pushes her shoulders back so that he can look her clearly in the eyes. His cold hands are holding her by the tops of her arms and she's sure if he was to let go, she'd fall on top of him like water being tipped out of a bucket.

"And you?" he asks softly.

Edie looks bemused. "Of course she loves me, I'm family."

Spike rolls his eyes. "Nooooo," he says slowly as though she is stupid, "Do _you_ love me?"

Edie freezes. Does she love him? Most probably, but it had an unnatural feeling, like loving a crocodile like you love a puppy. It's an unusual love, but love all the same... still felt strange though.

"I..."

The words are ready to leave her mouth when the crypt door flies off its hinges and a naked Spike leaps off the sarcophagus and out of the deadly beams of sunlight.

"Spi-" Buffy cuts herself off, startled to see Edie instead. "Edie?"

Buffy stands at the opening to Spike's crypt; her arms folded across her chest, her eyebrows rose expectantly waiting for an explanation. Edie nervously glances at the sarcophagus. Spike is laying flat on his back, his arms crossed behind his head in a nonchalant manner, smirking smugly as though enjoying the building tension in his home. Buffy clearly has no idea he's there and Edie throws him a subtle warning glare. He winks at her and remains perfectly still and silent.

"Hi Buff," she replies innocently.

"I've been worried sick," the slayer sighs.

"I'm sorry Buffy," Edie says genuinely, "I just freaked out last night. I came here to ermmm..." Edie looks down to Spike nervously and he's watching her carefully, frowning at her. She swallows hard, "I came here to tell Spike I just wanted to be friends. That last night was just a ... _thing_."

Spike is clearly annoyed, but loyally keeps his silence and remains hidden from the slayer, hoping that Edie has a comforting explanation. His burning glare does not go unnoticed though.

Buffy looks surprised. She nods understandingly.

"Right. Good idea."

Edie feels sick. She hates lying, but she's panicking.

"Where is he?" Buffy finally asks after an uncomfortable silence.

Edie fidgets awkwardly, "He's not come back yet. I'm gonna wait here, so I can tell him before things escalate."

"OK," Buffy says and then smiles, "I was so worried you might actually have feelings for him. Totally spent the whole night wigging. I'll see you at the Magic Box?"

Edie forces a friendly smile, "Sure Buff. I'll see you soon."

Buffy nods again, pauses as if considering saying something else, but leaves instead, disappearing into the morning glow. Edie is confident that last night's incident will remain unmentioned to the others.

As soon as Spike hears the slayer's footsteps fade, he jumps to his feet. Edie's eyes widen with shock at his sudden brash movement.

"A _thing_?!" he growls angrily. "Bloody charming."

"Spike," Edie says softly, but he's pacing.

She doesn't hesitate to fill the space between them, quickly running to him and standing in front of him before he can finish one of his frustrated paces. He stops short, but refuses to look at her, his jaw clenched.

"Spike," she says again, but sighs when she still can't make eye contact with him.

She loses her temper and Spike feels a powerful energy start to radiate from her. She sharply turns her back on him, flinging her arms in the air with exasperation, the door flying back on its hinges at the same time. Unlike her last demonstration, it doesn't softly sit back into place, but crashes back into position, almost shattering from the impact. Spike flinches at the noise, staring at Edie apprehensively.

"You're the dumbest bloody person I know," she continues.

The fallen candles from the previous night seem to vibrate on the floor as though there was some kind of underground tremor. Like a gust of wind, they fly back onto the window ledges, being silently guided by the angry woman.

"What's with the Mary Poppins act?" he asks.

She swirls around and glares at him, her eyes a turbulent shade of green. She clenches her own jaw and Spike feels more attracted to her than ever before. She might be potentially dangerous, but she's wonderfully confident in this moment – a goddess.

"I'm stopping myself from dusting you," she says through gritted teeth.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself, pinches the bridge of her nose in a Watcher like fashion.

"I love you Spike," she admits.

He looks at her wide eyed.

"But I'm not ready for the world to know that yet," she adds softly. "OK?"

Spike says nothing and sweeps her off her feet and kisses her passionately.

"OK luv. You're the boss."

"Damn right."

* * *

"I have a little Scooby-centric deal to deal with first."

Buffy reaches into her bag and removes the glowing yellow globe. In the back of her mind she wonders where her cousin is, hoping Spike hasn't freaked out and somehow done something terrible. _Maybe I should have stayed. Protected her. _She swallows her worries and looks at the gang.

"I put this before the group. What the hell is it?"

"It appears to be paranormal in origin," Giles says.

"How can you tell?" Willow asks, impressed at the quickness of Giles' evaluation.

"Well, it's so shiny."

Willow smiles fondly at the Watcher.

"Found it on patrol," Buffy informs as she hands the object to Giles.

"May be more where that came from. I say we go back out again tonight," Riley says enthusiastically.

Buffy shifts uncomfortably, "Um... sure."

Dawn leans over to Riley, as though about to share a secret, but fails to keep her voice down.

"You can't patrol. Buffy said."

"No, I didn't!" Buffy exclaims.

"Yeah, remember? You said it'd be easier if you didn't have to look out for anybody."

Buffy looks nervously at everyone, "Well, I wasn't talking about Riley."

Riley deflates like a kicked puppy, "Don't worry about it."

Dawn continues, oblivious to the tension. "Oh, she just said you look even cuter when you're all weak and kitten-y and she'd better go solo or you'd get hurt. So welcome to the club. She'll never let me go either."

Buffy is mortified and furious. Giles, Willow and Riley look away, uncomfortable. Dawn finally registers the awkward silence.

"What? What?"

"Giles, you got that danger room set up out back? I'm feeling the need for a little physical rehab about now," Riley says, trying to force a brave smile.

Giles hands the globe to Willow and then looks at the ex-commando sympathetically.

"Of course, yes."

Riley disappears out the back just as cheery _ding_ above the shop door announces Edie's arrival.

"Hello all," she greets.

"Oh hey Edie," Willow waves friendlily.

"Did you get everything sorted out?" Buffy asks vaguely, giving Edie a purposeful look.

"Yeah," she replies simply.

"Good."

Edie's attention is quickly grabbed by the glowing sphere that Willow is investigating. It draws her closer, like a magnetic force and she feels her veins thrum with power.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"That's what I asked," Buffy says, "Only less British."

"Buffy there's something wrong with that thing, it's making me feel weird."

Willow frowns at looks at the British woman with concern. "That's strange, nobody else feels weird."

"You haven't told the guys yet, I'm guessing?" Edie asks the slayer.

Willow and Giles both look to Buffy expectantly, small signs of hurt tinting their features that they have been kept out of the loop.

"Buffy that thing has something to do with me, I can feel it!"

As Edie approaches Willow, the orb levitates out of the witch's hand. It hovers indecisively for a moment, before floating towards Edie. Edie's eyes turn an unusual shade of green that doesn't resemble her own and her eyes are fixated on the orb. Willow watches in wonder and Giles cleans his glasses. Buffy frowns with worry, races forward and grabs the sphere, breaking its hold on her cousin.

The slayer looks guiltily at her watcher and friend.

"Guys I should have told you something."

"I'm kinda not human anymore," Edie casually says.

Giles drops his glasses on the floor.

* * *

"So they're all researching on a magical cure, I suppose."

Spike leans back in the car seat, flicking his cigarette butt out of the open window. His usually pristine bleached hair isn't slicked back tonight, but unruly and curly. He looks different, Edie notes – more human. He looks happy.

"Yeah, well Buffy's gone back to the factory to see if there are any more clues," she pulls down the sleeves of her pink turtle neck to guard her arms from the chilly night coming in from Spike's window.

"You cold luv?" he asks instantly.

"Just a little," she admits.

He reaches back for his duster and drapes it over her like a blanket and then rolls up his window. He puts the keys in the ignition and the DeSoto purrs to life. They head into the night, the radio playing quietly.

"So what did Buffy say about us then?" he asks after a while.

"She didn't say anything," Edie answers. "Our secret's safe. Well super safe actually, because Buffy still thinks I dumped you."

"Yeah I remember that part," Spike mumbles with a touch of bitterness.

"Hey! Don't be like that, I'll tell the gang about us... You know, just after Joyce gets better and we find out I'm not some vessel of evil or whatever. I don't want our relationship to be a bad thing."

Spike smiles and bobs his head along to the music. "Alright, luv. I'll behave."

Edie smirks, "You don't have to behave _that much._"

"Oh is that right?" he asks, leaning in to kiss her.

The car swerves and someone honks their horn.

"Spike, eyes on the road!"

He laughs and focuses ahead and a comfortable silence falls over them both again.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Edie finally asks.

Spike shrugs, "I dunno. Just wanted you to myself is all. Bloody hard doing that in SunnyHell with Buffy's beady eyes constantly watching."

"So we're driving into the night with no destination? This should end well."

* * *

Buffy leaps out of the collapsing factory, clinging to the monk. A cloud of dust roils out of the shattered window above as Buffy helps the critically injured monk across the lot.

"Stop. Please." He begs.

"No. We have to keep going."

They stumble across the lot to the chain-link fence surrounding the property. The monk collapses against it, gasping.

"My journey's done, I think."

"Don't get metaphory on me. We're going."

She tries to lift him again but he stops her. His breathing is ragged and his skin is covered in a sheen of sweat.

"You have to... the Key. You must protect the Key."

"Fine. We can protect the Key together, okay, just far, far from here."

She goes to stand again, but he puts a trembling arm out to stop her.

"Many more die if you don't keep it safe."

Buffy pauses her escape planning and looks at the monk, her face puzzled.

"How? What is it?"

"The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door..."

"The Dagon Sphere?"

"No. For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren, its only keepers. Then the abomination found us. We had to hide the Key, gave it form, moulded it flesh... made it human and sent it to you."

Buffy stares at him in shock as the realization sinks in.

"Edie..."

"She's the Key."

Buffy feels an overwhelming bubble of anger build in her chest.

"You put that in my house?"

"We knew the Slayer would protect."

"My memories... my mom's? My sister's?"

"We built them."

"Then un-build them! This is my life you're-"

The monk starts coughing heavily. His life is slipping away and his eyes begin to cloud over.

"You cannot abandon."

"I didn't ask for this! I don't even know... what is she?"

"Human... now mostly human. And helpless. Please... she's an innocent in this. She needs you. She doesn't understand her power."

"She's not my cousin?" Buffy's voice is small, tears welling in her eyes.

"She doesn't know that."

The monk exhales one last time and dies, going limp in Buffy's hold. Buffy stares at the dead monk, her whole life turning upside down before her.

_**TBC...**_


	11. Remembering Edie

**AN:** Hey guys, here's another update! I'm on a roll! I just want to give a big shout out to those supporting this story, especially **MariaAquarius, ginar369 **and** turtlethewriter**! And to answer **MariaAquarius's **question, I do not plan to kill Edie, but that's all I'm giving away! I have a pretty good (hopefully) twist planned for the series finale!

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Remembering Edie**

A light drizzle begins to descend, hiding Buffy's tears. She rakes both hands through her damp hair, pulling it off of her face. She glances at her trembling fingers, tinted with the blood of the dead monk. There's a distant boom of thunder and the rain begins to fall that little bit harder. Her eyes close, a memory being forced into her mind.

_All fake._

* * *

It had been raining then too. She had only been in Sunnydale for a couple of weeks and as if things hadn't been upside down enough, there had been the tragic news from England that her mother's brother and his wife had been killed in a car crash. Buffy had never met her mother's brother, or if she had, it had been when she was a baby. Like Joyce, her uncle was interested in artefacts and galleries and had moved to Britain with hopes of opening his own gallery. He had been successful and found the love of his wife and brought a happy, bouncy baby girl into the world just three months after Buffy had been born. Occasionally, they would send letters and photos to the Summers women, maybe the odd phone call, but other than that, they were practically strangers to Buffy and Dawn.

That was all about to change. Joyce had been named the legal Guardian of Edie Stone, daughter of Michael and Penny Stone. The teenager had just landed from England, seemingly bringing the bad weather with her. Buffy sat nervously in the car with Dawn, whilst Joyce found the unfortunate teen in the airport.

"What if she's mean?" Dawn had asked, hugging a teddy to her chest. "What if she's all..." she makes fangs with her index fingers and scrunches her face in a vampire impression.

Buffy rolls her eyes. "Don't be silly Dawnie. And don't talk like that in front of Mom, that's our secret, remember? No one can know I'm the slayer."

Dawn nods loyally, gripping the bear back to her chest. "Okay Buffy."

The sky is an angry, oppressive grey, occasionally illuminated by lightning. Buffy stares out of the car window, frowning at the raindrops clinging to the glass, warping the shapes of the people outside in wobbly jelly beings. Eventually, she recognises her mother approaching. She takes a deep breath, preparing to meet the scared looking teenager beside her mother, gloomily dragging a suitcase behind her.

The door opens and Edie slides in beside Buffy, avoiding eye contact, whilst Joyce puts her luggage in the trunk.

"Hi," Buffy greets tenderly. "I'm Buffy. This is Dawn."

Edie looks up and Buffy's breath catches in her throat at how pretty the girl's green eyes are. They're rimmed with smudged eyeliner and mascara. Buffy guesses Edie had probably shed a few tears on the journey over. Her cousin smiles, it's a small smile, but genuine enough that Buffy instantly feels more comfortable around her.

"I'm Edie," she says, holding out her hand.

Buffy shakes it formally. She finds it strange how the girl beside her could be family. Edie has a perfectly well spoken British accent.

_She's like a female Giles._

Her hair is a darker shade of blonde than Buffy's and her skin is much paler. British weather was to blame no doubt. Buffy made a mental note to take Edie to the beach for some quality sunbathing. Her hair was scruffily pulled up into a high ponytail and still it cascaded half way down her back. Buffy imagines that if she had it loose, she'd practically be sitting on it, it was so long.

_It's so pretty._

It had a natural wave to it - much like her own, she realised. In fact, despite the obvious differences, the more Buffy looked, the more she could see similarities between them -the shape of their lips, the line of their jaw and definitely a sense of fashion.

"I love your boots!" Buffy suddenly exclaims.

Edie flinches slightly from the sudden outburst, but then blushes at the compliment, swivelling her ankle to give Buffy a better look at the brown leather footwear.

"I got them from Camden," Edie informs, visibly relaxing. Buffy looks at her blankly, "It's in London."

"Oh, cool."

* * *

There's a louder boom of thunder that shakes the memory free from her mind and she looks up to realise she's standing outside the house. She's numbly fishing for her keys in her pocket, when there's an obtrusive glare of car headlights behind her. She turns and frowns as Edie steps out of Spike's car, his duster draped over her head as a makeshift umbrella.

"Don't bruise the bloody leather!" He yells after her and then he drives away, melting into the darkness.

Edie, too desperate to get out of the shower, hasn't noticed Buffy staring at her at the doorway. Her vision slightly obscured from Spike's coat, she almost bumps straight into the slayer.

"Oh hey Buff," Edie says sheepishly. "Spike was just bringing me home. All perfectly innocent."

Edie tenses, preparing for the lecture and the million reasons as to why she should be avoiding Spike right now, but is surprised when Buffy just stares back, her bottom lips trembling at the sight of her.

_All fake._

"Buffy, are you ok?" Edie asks softly.

Buffy shakes herself out of it and smiles bravely.

"I'm fine," she lies. "I went back to the factory. Got my ass kicked. Bad."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, my slayer pride is kinda stinging right now. Think I'm gonna go to bed."

There's a distance in Buffy's eyes that Edie can't place, but she nods and follows the slayer into the house, relieved Buffy clearly doesn't have the energy to freak out over Spike.

"Night Buff."

"Night Edie," Buffy yawns. She gets half way up the stairs and frowns, turning around. "Oh and we'll discuss the whole Spike thing in the morning."

"Oh goodie."

* * *

Buffy isn't surprised to see that Edie has already left the house when she wakes up. Avoiding the Spike topic, she has no doubt. As disturbing as that problem was, she had bigger problems to deal with. Like Edie not being real and some super bitch that could squash her like a bug.

Dawn still sleeps upstairs and Joyce is in the hospital having tests. The house is unusually quiet. Buffy wonders into the kitchen, practicing what she's about to say in her head. Anxiously, she picks up the phone.

"Giles?"

"Oh hello Buffy," he greets warmly. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Can you come over? It's about Edie and her... condition."

"Of course."

* * *

"You look far too interested in this story," Edie says flatly, frowning at the vampire who watches her as though she's telling a much loved fairy tale.

"I'm a vampire," he reminds her, "and hearing about the slayer getting her arse kicked makes my day."

Edie rolls her eyes, "You do realise we're related? That maybe you should tone down on the wanting my cousin dead stuff now that we're ya know... defying the laws of nature by being together."

Spike shrugs, "Whatever you want pet. Can't stop me thinking it though."

"She was really wigging last night," Edie frowns, sitting on Spike's lap and absently fiddling with the collar of his duster. He instinctively wraps his arm around her waist, watching her with intense blue eyes. "Something was wrong, other than the bitch from hell. I can just tell."

"Maybe she'll tell you after she slays you for sneaking out with yours truly last night," he winks at her and she giggles girlishly.

"Last night was fun," Edie says lowly, the mood shifting. "_Really_ fun."

She flutters her eyelashes seductively and changes her position on his lap, so that she can look him straight in the face, practically straddling him. She leans her head forward, knowing that her warm breath so close to his lips will drive him crazy. His eyes darken with desire.

"More where that came from luv," he says huskily.

Edie smirks, "I bet."

She closes the small space between them and kisses him.

* * *

"Uh, I don't know what to say," Giles sighs, removing his glasses to give them a thorough clean.

"Tell me about it."

"She has no idea?"

"No. She thinks she's my cousin," Buffy says softly, full of emotion. "She just thinks she has these weird powers for no reason and that there'll be some kind of way to cure her."

"Are you going to tell her?" Giles' voice is low and intense, the reality of the situation weighing down on him too. Like Buffy, Edie had been a daughter to him.

"How can I?" Buffy sighs and stands, "She'd freak, and that's the last thing we need. We have to keep her safe."

Giles seems to think deeply for a long moment, staring at a spot on the floor and replacing his glasses on his face. "This ... woman, this, uh, whatever she was... she knows you now. Should we be thinking about ... sending Edie away?"

Buffy looks mildly horrified at the idea and sits back down, "Away where?"

"I don't know, uh ... perhaps back to England?" Giles looks equally uncomfortable with the idea, even as he suggests it.

Buffy scoffs, "Yeah, not too sure she's gonna love that idea. The last time she was there was when her parents were killed. I remember when she got here, she'd sit in the basement where me and mom had made this really cute bedroom for her, and she'd just cry every night. Except she didn't. She wasn't there, but ... I can still feel what it was like."

Giles puts his hand over his mouth and frowns.

"They sent her to me, Giles. I think ... I have to take care of her. I want to."

"Do we tell the others?"

"No. No one. They-they'd act weird around her, and it's, it's safer for everyone if they don't know. It's dangerous enough that we have to deal with the powers she's started having."

"Yes," Giles begins to pace thoughtfully. "We have to find out who this woman is, and what she needs Edie for."

Buffy ponders this.

"I mean, if she comes after you-"

Buffy looks at her watcher, her features as ominous as her words.

"She'll come. She'll come for us."

* * *

"You gonna walk me home, Big Bad?"

Spike glares at Edie as she pulls her thick, wavy hair into a high ponytail, not appreciating her teasing of his new and not so evil ways. She reaches into her purse and adjusts her makeup, reapplying the smudged lipstick on her face.

"I so look like I just had sex," Edie pouts, trying to smooth her hair with her hands, "Remind me to bring some things here so I can freshen up."

Spike chuckles and walks behind her, nuzzling her shoulder and pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck. Edie frowns as she looks into her mirror, unable to see the man – the vampire – so close behind her. She pauses what she's doing, her mind racing to a thousand thoughts she tries hard to ignore.

_This isn't normal. He's not human. I'm gonna want babies and get old and wrinkly. And he's going to be the same, slightly less evil Spike for eternity. How long can this last?_

Spike sees the turmoil beneath the surface and reaches up to her hand, closing the mirror she holds with a soft _click. _

"Stop thinking pet," he says, turning her around to face him. "I know what's going through that pretty head of yours and it doesn't lead anywhere good. So don't think about it."

Edie ducks her head to avoid his gaze, but he puts a hand under her chin and tilts her face up. He softly kisses her lips and steps back.

"Walk me home?"

"Of course luv."

* * *

The walk back to her house is in near silence. Not an awkward silence, but a heavy one, both vampire and human deep in thought. Whilst they're out of view, they dare to hold hands, not letting their deep thoughts prevent the rare moment of closeness between them. As they turn into Edie's house, she reluctantly lets his hand go. He shoves his hand's into his duster pockets, trying to preserve the warmth her human skin provides.

"Wanna come in for hot chocolate?" she asks with a smile. "I have marshmallows."

"Sounds like a plan pet."

Edie walks up to the front door and unlocks it, walking through without hesitation. There's a loud shuffle of feet behind her and she realises Spike has almost been knocked off his feet upon entering. He looks at the door frame, his expression slightly hurt.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

Spike frowns, placing his hand to an invisible barrier. "I'm not doing a bloody thing. Some bugger's uninvited me!"

"Oh, I'm so having words with that cousin of mine!"

_**TBC...**_


	12. For the Love of Edie

**AN:** Chapter 12 has arrived. Found this surprisingly tough to write, I think the next chapter will be easier. Hope you like. It's kind of an in-between chapter... all the action starts to kick off now. Enjoy!

**The Key**

By Secret Slayer

**For the Love of Edie**

"I can't believe you uninvited Spike!"

Buffy barely removes her coat before Edie comes charging into the hallway, a smug vampire following closely behind. Looking over Edie's shoulder, Buffy can see the two steaming cups of hot chocolate on the kitchen counter, then Spike shifts where's he's standing, unintentionally blocking the view and forcing her to look at him. His smirk infuriates her.

"You've been a very naughty Slayer," Spike leers, hooking his thumps in the belt loops of his jeans and rocking on his heels.

Edie and Buffy roll their eyes in unison and simultaneously shout, "Shut up Spike."

"Edie, Spike's a blood sucking demon," Buffy explains, folding her arms irritably across her chest. "He's dangerous and unpredictable and has a weird obsession with you. I want that monster out of our lives. I want you to wake up and see what he's doing!"

_And I need to protect you. You're the key. I need to protect the key. Spike can't be trusted._

Edie's face turns pink with anger. She mirrors Buffy, folding her arms across her chest. The ground vibrates softly and Buffy looks down in bewilderment, frowning at the trembling floor, seemingly pulsating from the point where her cousin stood.

"What exactly do you think Spike is doing?" Edie asks through gritted teeth.

Spike also stares at Buffy expectantly, slightly taken back by her accusation that he was somehow using Edie. He's not sure why he's surprised that Buffy would think that. Of course the slayer would think he had an ulterior motive. Loving a human was just plain unnatural, especially one related to the very being he had wanted to kill for so long. But being around Edie, who treated him like a man and not a monster, was taming his demon. It was creating something as close to a soul he was sure he would ever get. Edie had become more than his friend, more than his lover, but a profound experience in his unlife. She was something he hadn't even realised he had been missing. He didn't completely like it though. It was making him vulnerable in ways that he had hoped had died along with his former human self.

_Love's bitch is what I am. _

"He's using you!" Buffy exclaimed, exasperated by her cousin's blindness. "He's getting you to trust him so he can get to me. He's a vampire. It's what he does. He doesn't have a soul. He can't feel anything for you."

"You're wrong," Edie retorted.

_I know, but I'm trying to protect you._

The ground shakes violently and Buffy nearly loses her footing. Spike grabs the banister of the staircase for support, raising a surprised eyebrow at Edie.

"Luv, I think you need to calm down before you bring the house down," Spike warns the woman softly. He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and she visibly relaxes. The ground returns to a gentle vibration, her frustration taking its time to subside.

"I'm the slayer," Buffy presses, this time more tenderly. She didn't want her mother to return from hospital to a pile of rubble. "I know how vampires tick. It's my job."

"Spike's different," Edie sighs. "He's good now. He ... He loves me."

Buffy raises an incredulous eyebrow.

_I should have known she wouldn't just break things off with him like she had said. _

"That's right Slayer, I'm a good boy now. Playing by the rules and all that rot," Spike says, his jaw set in a confident gesture of defiance. "I've never been a normal vamp anyhow. That would be boring." He winks at the slayer and she blinks with disbelief, as though she had just heard the most obscure thing possible.

She snaps out of it quickly and pushes past Edie, grabbing the vampire by the lapels of his coat.

"OK, I'm calling an end to this," she declares.

"Oi! Watch it! You'll bruise the leather," Spike growls as Buffy drags him to the door.

"Buffy, what the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Edie races after the slayer. Buffy pushes the front door open and flings Spike out on the front lawn. He rolls clumsily and Buffy pounds towards him, whipping her stake from her pocket. Edie's eyes grow wide with horror.

"I shoulda dusted you a long time ago Spike," Buffy says in a low voice. "I told you not to hurt my cousin and now you're playing with her feelings. Wrong move."

He jumps to his feet, but before he can react, she punches him in the face so hard he falls straight back down. She kicks him in the ribs and he rolls once to the side. Buffy brings her arm back, ready to plunge the stake into Spike's chest, when Edie throws herself across him. Buffy manages to stop, just millimetres from her cousin's own beating heart.

"Get out of my way Edie," Buffy growls. "This has gone far enough."

"Buffy I love him."

It tumbles out of her mouth in a desperate admission that freezes Buffy to the spot. Spike looks at Edie with awe, her wonderful green eyes glistening in the moonlight, her golden waves all dishevelled from diving on the floor to protect him. Spike leans back on his elbows and Edie's back relaxes against his chest, her body rising and falling along with his unneeded breaths.

Buffy's entire body seems to deflate and the stake slips from her hand to the floor.

"Oh goodie," Buffy grumbles. "Not enough that you copy my sense of fashion, you gotta copy my bad choice in men too."

"I'm deeply offended," Spike says dryly, but is relieved the slayer was attempting to make light of the matter and not staking him.

Buffy drops to her knees on the grass in front of Edie and Spike, her brow creases in a troubled frown, "I knew this was going to happen. I knew as soon as I let you two get close, things would change. You've always had a weird chemistry. I'm a useless vampire slayer, a terrible cousin and a stupid Buffy."

Edie raises an eyebrow at the slayer's ranting confessions.

"It's OK Buffy," Edie soothes, shuffling over to the mortified woman. She wraps a comforting arm around her, "Spike's gonna prove what a good man he is and then you won't feel like a stupid Buffy anymore."

"Pfft," Spike scoffs, "Being a stupid Buffy has sod all to do with me. Daft bint was born –"

"Spike!" Edie snaps, "Now would be a good time to start behaving, like we discussed earlier."

"Thought you liked it when I misbehaved," Spike purred with a wink.

Buffy's eyes open wide at Spike's comment, realising that their relationship was already more intimate than she had thought. Her nose scrunches up in disgust.

"Oh god, I'm not gonna be able to eat for a week," she mumbles, trying not to gag.

Edie looks at her cousin sympathetically and then loops her arm through Buffy's, gently helping her to stand.

"Poor Buffy," Edie giggles.

Buffy obediently lets Edie escort her back to the house. Spike follows cautiously behind, not entirely trusting the currently catatonic Buffy.

"Spike I think we broke her," Edie says over her shoulder.

Edie leads the slayer to the living room and gently sits her down on the couch. Buffy blinks as though clearing her thoughts and looks up at Edie and Spike, who stand side by side, looking down at her both hesitantly and expectantly.

* * *

"Well I think that went well," Spike says cheerfully as he and Edie wander through the cemetery.

Edie gives him a dubious look, "I think we have different definitions of the term _well._"

"Oh c'mon luv," he says encouragingly, stopping in front of her, "I'm not dust. You've not been banished. So she's gone a little loopy and won't come out of her room, she'll get over it. Once her and Captain Cardboard have a good shag, she'll be right as rain."

"Spike!" Edie shrieks, appalled.

Spike shrugs nonchalantly, taking her hand and continuing their walk, "You know I'm right."

Edie blushes guiltily, "Maybe. I wouldn't be so sure though. Buffy and Riley have been kinda distant lately. I'm not even sure he knows about Joyce."

"Wouldn't be the worst thing if the slayer dumped his boring arse," Spike says, using his free hand to pull a cigarette out of his duster. He puts it to his lips then uses the same hand to find his lighter and light it.

"Riley's not so bad," Edie says unconvincingly. "He's just ... well trained?"

"Boring is the term, luv."

She playfully hits him on the shoulder and a thought springs to her mind.

"I wanna train!" she suddenly says, stopping.

Spike raises a questioning eyebrow at her, "Sorry luv, I didn't follow you around that bend."

"Like Buffy," she clarifies, "And Riley. I want to be able to fight. I have all this strength and cool stealthy-ness and no idea what to do with it. Spike, I want you to train me!"

Edie gives him an excited and brilliant smile. It's contagious and he smiles back, pulling on her hand to bring her flush against his chest.

"Alright, luv," he complies, "I'll teach you how to dance."

A flashback of the night they met enters her mind. She thinks about him when he left her on the dance floor of The Bronze, the promise of a _next time _now ringing true. She leans her head against his chest and his hands rest on her hips and they sway to a song only they can hear.

"Until next time luv, " he whispers against her hair.

She smiles against him, closing her eyes blissfully, but suddenly Spike's body tenses and she opens her eyes and looks up at him to see him scowling at something behind her. She turns in his arms and groans at what stands before her.

"Blondie Bear, what is this?!"

"Oh bloody hell," Edie and Spike sigh at the same time.

Harmony taps her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"Harm, what the bloody hell are you doing in town?" Spike says his voice both irritated and wary.

"I came back for you Spikey," she says with a pout, then glares menacingly at Edie, "Because I'm your girlfriend. Who the hell is _she_?"

Edie smiles sarcastically. "The _actual _girlfriend," she says in a cheerful tone, mocking the female vampire.

Harmony's eyes flash gold and she puts her hands on her hips, her focus going back to Spike, who moves in front of Edie protectively.

_Bint might be daft, but she knows how to use her strength a lot more than Edie does. Maybe Edie has a point. She should learn to fight – to protect herself. _

Harmony's anger seems to dissipate and her bottom lip quivers.

"I gave you the best bunch of months of my life," she whines. "And you throw it all away for some ... some cheap human skank."

"Harm, why don't you play nice and bugger off before I kill you," Spike warns.

She shifts uncertainly, and then her jaw sets stubbornly.

"No," she disobeys.

A low growl resonates from Spike and he lunges forward, grabbing a fistful of Harmony's hair and yanking her head back. Edie smiles approvingly.

"Ow, my hair!" Harmony shrieks.

Spike releases her and she stumbles forward.

"Bugger off Harm," he warns again.

"Fine!" she huffs, "But you can say good-bye to this," she points to her backside, "because you're not gonna see it any more ever." She looks thoughtful for a brief moment, "Unless you run into me somewhere and it's me walking away from you," she ponders, but then her voice raises self-righteously, "But even then ... I'll probably just ... you know ... back away."

She turns to leave, Edie and Spike staring at her sceptically, but then seems to remember her last comment and turns, awkwardly backing away and bumping into a headstone behind her. She stumbles clumsily, curses, and then runs away. Spike can hear her crying, but feels nothing but relief when she's finally out of earshot.

Edie looks at Spike, too stunned for words.

"Well that was interesting," she finally says.

"Can say that again, luv."

_**TBC...**_


	13. Crying Edie

**AN: **Sorry for the delay in updates. Have been writing another story at the same time. If you like Spuffy, check out my new fic **Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Life after Death. **Hope you enjoy this. Thanks for all the support so far.

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Crying Edie**

"That all you got Blondie Bear?"

"Thought I told you never to call me that."

Spike growls and lunges forward, tackling Edie to the floor. He sits on top of her, holding her arms above her head and pinning her legs down with his body wait. She wriggles, but fails to free herself.

"Should know better than to make fun of Big Bad," Spike says cockily, smirking down at the helpless woman.

She smirks and narrows her eyes, "And you should know better than to think you've won."

Suddenly, an invisible force throws Spike backwards and his back collides with opposite end of his crypt. He slides to the concrete floor and Edie saunters over to him, straddling his lap and grabbing his wrists, pinning them above his head.

"That's cheating," Spike says.

Edie shrugs, her eyes glistening with mischief. "You're a vampire. You should be used to playing dirty."

Spike chuckles, "Got me there luv."

She lets his wrists go and moves to stand up, when he takes her hand, pulling her flush against him. She looks at him with wide eyes.

"Where'd you think you're going?" he whispers.

Before she can answer, he kisses her.

"God, I love you woman," Spike says between kisses. "Bloody addicted to you."

Edie giggles, indulging in his kisses. "Mmm yummy vampire."

She whimpers when Spike pulls back, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"You hear that?"

Edie pouts, "I hear the sound of us not kissing."

She leans forward to kiss him again, but he gently holds her at arm's length. "I'm serious luv."

Edie looks toward the crypt door, focusing her new enhanced senses. She catches it.

"Oh god," she breathes, getting to her feet.

They both run out of the crypt.

* * *

Buffy looks down in horror at the stake in her gut. She grips the shaft and, with a gasp of pain, pulls it out. Her sweater is soaked with her blood.

For the first time in a long time, Buffy feels fear. She turns and flees, trying to escape the vampire. The hunter has become the hunted. Her wound slows her, however, and she casts terrified glances over her shoulder.

Suddenly, the vampire leaps in front of her and she stops with a gasp, looking around desperately for an escape route.

"You're going? But we were having so much fun a minute ago!"

Buffy brings the stake up, but the creature easily knocks it from her grasp and tosses her against a nearby crypt. She doubles over in pain as the vampire picks up her stake and approaches with a predatory grin.

Buffy is helpless. She realizes that this is the moment she's been dreading but always knew would come. She's going to die.

As the vampire raises the stake for the killing blow, he's suddenly tackled to the ground by Spike. Buffy's vision starts to cloud, but she sees Spike pummel blow after blow in the ugly vampire's face. Edie rushes to her side, putting a supportive arm around her waist. Spike pulls a stake from his back pocket and plunges it through the vamp's chest, turning it to dust beneath him.

Riley appears, looking at the scene in front of him with confusion. His eyes fall on Buffy and he falls beside her.

"Buffy! What happened?" he asks desperately, placing his own hand over her wound and applying pressure.

She looks at him with a frown, "Spike saved me."

She blacks out.

* * *

Spike descends the stairs, savouring every moment. Edie leads him down, holding his hand gently. It's the first time he's ever been in the basement – in her bedroom. He felt a sense of belonging at the moment that he hadn't felt before. He's trusted.

"She should go to the hospital," Spike comments.

Edie releases his hand and heads to her wardrobe. She pulls the door open and contemplates a number of tops, before finally pulling out a black halter neck. Without hesitance, she pulls her blood stained top over head. Her back is turned to Spike, but his breath catches at the sight of her. Her body is more toned than before and her skin is as flawless as marble. It takes everything inside of him not to touch her. He sits back on the bed, distracting himself with the dream catcher that floats protectively above the headboard, but even the scent of slayer blood on her clothes, can't remove the urge to grab her and kiss her right there and then. She slips her new top on.

"A real hospital?" Edie replies, shocked. Spike raises an eyebrow at her and she scoffs. "That would get my real aunt, real freaked out. She's got accelerated healing powers and Riley is a pro with the first aid kit."

"You think captain Cardboard can patch up a serious stab wound?" Spike asks dubiously.

Edie looks uncertain, "Sure he can."

Spike purses his lips doubtfully, watching Edie aimlessly rearrange the delicate perfume bottles on her dressing table. She moves them one way, places them in height order, then changes their positions again. Spike watches curiously, until a wet circle forms just in front of a particularly expensive looking bottle. Edie leans forward, supporting herself on the dresser, gently sobbing.

Spike jumps off of the bed and rushes behind her, hugging her from behind. He leans forward, resting his forehead against the crook of her neck, gently placing little kisses on her pulse point.

"Shhh pet, what's the matter?"

She sighs and laughs, forcing a smile. She roughly wipes her hand across her face, smearing her mascara and turns in his arms, looping her own arms around his neck. She plants a brief kiss on his lips and looks at him bravely.

"Nothing, I'm just being silly," she replies.

Spike scowls at her, rubbing his thumb over the smudge of mascara and removing it.

"Bollocks," he states. "Somethin's bothering you. Thought we were equals Edie. You need to tell me what little nasties are playing havoc in that pretty head of yours so Big Bad can fight them off."

She laughs, genuinely this time. She kisses him again, this time longer and more passionately, which he returns eagerly.

"I was scared," she whispers, "That Buffy would die. I couldn't stand losing someone else I love."

A tear rolls down her cheek and falls on Spike's chest.

"Slayer's a tough one," Spike comforts, "I should know."

"See, I _was _being silly," she laughs.

"Not silly, pet, just human."

"Maybe. We don't know what I am yet."

Edie smiles sadly, when the sound of footsteps grabs their attention. They both look towards the basement stairs, where Buffy descends with a soft smile on her face. She's walking a little awkwardly, with her hand over stomach where the wound is hidden beneath her top.

"Hey Buffy," Edie greets.

"Hi."

The slayer stops at the foot of the stairs and looks at the vampire, who's watching her intently, an eyebrow raised.

"I errr, I came to say thank you," Buffy says hesistantly. "To thank Spike for helping me last night."

Spike shrugs nonchalantly, though the slayer's appreciation means a lot more to him than he lets on. "S'alright slayer. Couldn't have Big Cuz croakin' on us now, could we?"

Edie rolls her eyes, "You have such a way with words."

"There's something else," Buffy says, "I went to see Giles, to tell him what happened – to find out why it happened. We were talking about the slayers that died and how it would be helpful to know what went wrong, why they lost. Then it hit me. Spike I need you to tell me, no – show me how you killed them."

Spike looks as taken aback at Buffy's words as Edie.

"OK Slayer," Spike says slowly. "I'll help you, but only if you do one thing for."

Buffy frowns at him suspiciously. "What would that be?"

"Wings.

"What?"

"Spicy buffalo wings. Grab your coat Goldilocks, we're going to the Bronze."

Buffy rolls her eyes and turns to walk up the stairs, Spike following closely behind. When Edie doesn't move, they both turn to her, wondering why she isn't following.

"Edie, you coming with?" Buffy asks.

Edie shakes her head, "I think I'll give it a miss. Spike, sweetie, I love you and your maiming days are totally behind us, but I'd still rather not here a blow by blow account on how you killed people. Have fun though!" She gives them both the thumbs up.

They shrug, wordlessly accepting her answer and head back up the stairs.

"See you later luv," Spike calls as he goes out of view.

Edie waves half-heartedly before turning to the punching bag she had set up in the corner. She stretches her arms and strikes, again and again, until her hands hurt.

* * *

"You don't have to walk me home you know," Buffy grumbles. "Saving me was a onetime deal. I _can_ handle myself."

Buffy quickens her pace, avoiding eye contact with Spike. She still feels unsettled by their night of storytelling, her blood running cold in her veins.

"_Death is your art. You make it with your hands, day after day. That final gasp. That look of peace. Part of you is desperate to know: What's it like? Where does it lead you? And now you see, that's the secret. Not the punch you didn't throw or the kicks you didn't land. Every Slayer... has a death wish."_

If it wasn't for Edie and the fact he'd saved her life, Buffy would have punched him, thrown him to the floor and stormed off. But she couldn't do that. She had asked for his help and he had only said what she had asked to hear. It's not his fault she didn't like what she heard.

"Not walking you home," Spike says nonchalantly, putting a lit cigarette between his lips. "Going back for Edie, aint I?"

"Still kinda wigs me out that you two are a couple," Buffy confesses. "But I can see that she loves you and that you love her... in your own way."

Spike stops walking, "My _own _way?"

Buffy sighs, "I'm sorry Spike. I just still find it hard to think a demon without a soul can love."

"Well I bloody can."

Buffy looks at him, her expression completely neutral. "We'll see."

Spike can tell that's the best he's going to get, so shrugs it off, continuing to walk. The rest of the walk is in silence.

"I wanna go in through the back," Buffy says. "Mom might be asleep and the front door does this weird creaky thing and it could wake her up."

"Fair enough."

They both enter through the back lawn, slightly taken aback when they see Edie sitting on the porch, her head in her hands and her dark blonde hair falling forward, shielding her face. Spike steps on a twig, which catches the woman's attention. She looks up, her cheeks damp with tears. Spike and Buffy hurry forward at the same time. Buffy sits beside her cousin, rubbing her back soothingly, whilst Spike stands before her, watching with concern.

"Edie, what's wrong?" Buffy asks.

Edie looks at her with pink eyes, "Buffy its Aunty Joyce. They said she needs to go in for more tests. I- I think there's something seriously wrong with her."

Buffy's hand stills at her cousins words.

"I need to talk to Mom," she whispers, then stands and heads inside.

Spike sighs sadly, sitting heavily next to Edie. She instinctively shuffles closer to him, silently leaning her head on his shoulder. He pats her back comfortingly.

"Anything I can do?" he asks.

She shakes her head, unable to say words. A short while later, the door behind them opens and Buffy walks out, her eyes brimming with tears. Numbly, she walks forward, sitting on the other side of Spike.

"She told me about the scan," Buffy says shakily. "She's staying overnight at the hospital."

Both girls shake with emotion and Spike looks helpless between them both. All hatred and bad feelings for the slayer seem to evaporate and tenderly, he reaches out his free hand and tentatively pats her back. To his surprise, she leans in closer, letting him.

And that's what he does until the sun comes up – comforts his girls.

_**TBC...**_


	14. Edie and the Snake

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and following this story. I'm pleased everyone seems to like Edie! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Edie and the Snake**

"What is a CAT scan exactly?" Dawn looks at her older sister - her eyes big, wide and anxious.

"I don't know. It's some ... x-ray, I guess." Buffy replies, staring down the hospital corridor, her mind solely on her mother.

"Where do they get the CAT scan from? I mean, do they test it on cats or ... or does the machine sort of look like a cat?" Dawn asks, her brow furrowed in thought.

Buffy sighs irritably, " Dawn, I'm really..."

At her tone, Edie gives her older cousin a gentle nudge in the ribs. Buffy looks at her with surprise, before looking back to Dawn and realising how scared her little sister looks. Dawn gives her an apprehensive look. Buffy's expression softens and she puts her arm around Dawn and brings her head to rest on her shoulder. She kisses the top of her little sister's hair.

Edie smiles at her cousins as they all continue to watch people pass by, none of which have a reassuring word about the matriarch of the family. Edie stands when a familiar face appears at the end of the corridor, his expression hard to place - is he nervous too? He walks without hesitation towards her, his black leather coat billowing out behind. People glance at him nervously as he walks past, no one daring to stand in his way.

Spike stops just in front of Edie and for a moment they just look at each other, before Edie wraps her arms around him and buries her face in chest. He sighs and wraps his own arms around the woman, resting his chin on the top of her head. Behind, Buffy watches him carefully – always protective. Dawn smiles, even through her constant worry for her mother, a sure sign of how much she approves of the couple being together.

Edie shivers slightly, reminding Spike why he had left and returned. He gently pulls Edie back and she quickly wipes away the tear that's escaped and falling down her cheek. The vampire tenderly tucks a stray dark blonde curl behind her hair, leaving his hand there for a comforting moment, before stepping back and digging into his duster. From an inside pocket, he pulls out a blue blouse that he's attempted to fold neatly, but has got ridiculously creased all the same. He holds it out to Edie and she looks at it dubiously, before laughing.

"Gee thanks," she says playfully, taking it from the vampire. She sniffs it and recoils at the smoky smell. She looks at Spike oddly, noticing the slight pinkness on his face and the singed mark on his collar.

He glares at Buffy and points accusingly at her. "Wouldn't have bloody got so creased if someone's meathead boyfriend hadn't thrown me out into Mr Sunshine for a bloody good sizzle!"

Buffy's eyes widen. Edie pauses putting the blouse over the top of her tank top, one arm in, the other awkwardly caught in the sleeve.

"Riley did what?!" Edie asks angrily, trying to shove her arm in the sleeve.

"Thought I was snooping around, so he threw me out... into the sun!" he lowers his voice in an attempt to mumble "Wanker." But everyone hears it. Dawn giggles and the older girls roll their eyes.

A thought suddenly occurs to Edie and she turns to Buffy, frowning. "Doesn't Riley know about me and Spike?"

Buffy bites her lip guiltily. "I kinda haven't told him. I haven't told him an awful lot lately."

Edie turns to the vampire, "Spike, can you take Dawn to get a hot chocolate or something. I need some serious girl talk with my bonehead cousin." Edie smiles excessively sweetly, whilst Buffy glares at her back.

"No problem luv," Spike replies. "C'mon Niblet."

Dawn looks between her sister and cousin warily and then scurries after the vampire, who's already marching down a corridor, looking around for a vending machine.

Edie sighs heavily, shuffling over to the slayer and flopping down in the chair Dawn had previously sat in.

"Talk to me," Edie says, looking at her cousin seriously. "What's going on with you two?"

Buffy's eyes brim with tears, but they don't fall. She leans forward in her chair; her hand clasped to the other so hard her knuckles are turning white and she looks down at her shoes whilst she composes herself.

Buffy sits up and opens her mouth to reply, when Riley appears, his face a mask of worry. Edie frowns at him, but keeps her mouth shut. This is Buffy's problem, not hers.

"I'll see where Dawn is," Edie announces.

Buffy nods and stands, heading straight to Riley for an embrace.

"Sorry. I heard. I thought maybe you'd ... need ..." Riley says tentatively.

Buffy hugs him a little tighter. "I do. I do. I'm glad." She pulls back and looks at him, avoiding eye contact with her cousin. "I just, I-I didn't ... I mean, until we knew what it was..."

"I understand. How's she doing?" Riley asks.

Buffy turns to look at the door where her mother should be.

"Well, she just had a CAT scan. I was about to go in and find out. Will you ... wait here?"

"Yeah, yeah, you got it."

Edie shakes her head sadly, giving Riley a pitying look and heads to find her vampire and cousin.

"Edie, where you off to?" Riley asks, expecting that he would be waiting with her.

"Off to find my half-cooked boyfriend and little cousin," she calls over her shoulder.

Riley frowns and looks down at Buffy, who's scowling after her cousin.

"Edie has a boyfriend?"

The slayer smiles at him sheepishly and thanks whoever is looking down on her when the doctor calls her into the room where her mother is.

"I'll explain later," she says quickly, disappearing.

* * *

"Are you okay, luv?" Spike asks, feeling stupid for even suggesting she might be anywhere near okay.

Buffy had told Edie about the shadow. She could feel her heart pounding in overtime, trying to avoid breaking down in front of everyone. _I can't lose Joyce. _They had headed back to the Magic Box after, Buffy hell bent on finding a spell to heal her mother, but then the gang had revealed Giles' little mistake and now Buffy was after Glory, trying to prevent her from summoning some kind of reptile demon.

Edie nods feebly, "I'll feel better when Buffy gets back from beating that hell bitch. I can't even begin to say how I feel about Auntie Joyce."

Spike nods understandingly and rests a hand over hers, not caring what the others in the shop may think – or find out. Edie smiles gratefully, turning her hand so it's palm up and holding his in return, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Anya, who had been busy dusting the shelves, notices the couple sat around the large circular table and grins.

"I knew it!" she whispers to herself, then with a jaunty whistle, continues to clean.

The phone rings and Giles abandons the customer he had been serving.

"Magic Box, your one-stop spot to shop for-"

When he's cut off, Edie realises it must be Buffy. She hears the first thing the slayer says and picks up on her distressed tone, but Riley leaves with a dejected look, which grabs her attention a fraction too long and then a customer speaks and she loses the thread of the conversation completely, unable to focus with the other sounds going on. She sighs irritably and slides back in her seat, idly flipping through some sort of ancient volume.

Giles places the phone back on the cradle. Spike watches him, noticing the way the man glances every now and again towards Edie.

"Something wrong, Watcher?" Spike asks from the table.

Giles jumps at the sound of the vampire's voice, then forces a smile, "Edie, your aunt will be awake soon."

Edie smiles, but Spike simply glares at the Watcher, knowing he's avoiding something. Giles removes his glasses and polishes them, mostly so that can avoid the vampire's glare.

"What else did Buffy say?" Edie asks, hopping up from her seat and walking over to the shop counter. She leans against it and looks at Giles expectantly.

Giles clears his throat, "G-Glory was successful in summoning that demon. We don't know what she wants it for. We are all to be on guard."

Edie nods, narrowing her eyes at her father-figure. He's not telling her something, she just knows it.

"So Giles, any more info on what my magical powers are all about?" she asks cheerily, pointing to a chicken foot in a jar and levitating it out. She uses her finger to direct it, poking Xander on the shoulder with it, who turns innocently and nearly falls over when he sees the gnarly object floating before his face. He shudders and Anya storms over, waving her feather duster at Edie.

"There will be no playing with the merchandise!" she scolds, grabbing it from midair.

"I'm afraid we still don't know very much," Giles responds vaguely, watching Anya place the chicken foot back in the jar. Edie nods, but doesn't believe Giles in the slightest.

Xander wipes at his shoulder, "Please don't do that again."

Edie giggles, "Sorry Xand, couldn't resist."

"It's Bleach Boy's fault," he accuses, "He's a bad influence."

Spike rolls his eyes and Edie pokes her tongue out at her friend.

"I think Edie would disagree," Anya says matter-of-factly.

Spike and Edie slowly look towards the ex-demon.

"Because they're best pals now?" Xander scoffs. "I still don't get that. I mean Edie, its Spike!"

Anya shakes her head, "No because they're having sex and making googly-love eyes at each other."

Giles drops his glasses on the floor and Xander laughs.

"Ahn, we've been through this," he says nervously. "Edie wouldn't-"

"It's true!" Edie blurts out, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid the disapproving looks she knows she'll be getting.

Xander's mouth hangs open and Giles is about to say something, when Dawn arrives. He decides this is a topic of conversation best saved when the young teenager isn't present.

Spike smirks deviously, loving the shocked looks on the men's faces and leans back in his chair, cockily placing his hands behind his head.

"What's Spike so pleased about?" Dawn asks, eyeing the vampire weirdly.

"He's having sex with your cousin," Anya replies without thinking. "And is very happy with the discomfort he's causing Giles and Xander. Because he's evil."

"Anya!" Xander scolds. "No S-E-X talk in front of the Dawnster."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "I _can _spell ya know. Also, I already knew they were a couple and Spike _so _isn't evil."

Spike almost falls off his chair. "I bloody am! I'm bad and very, _very _frightening."

"Of course you are sweetie," Edie says condescendingly.

"You knew?" Xander asks, looking slightly stung and ignoring the vampire.

"Sure, they've been at it for weeks."

Edie looks horrified and runs over to Dawn, clasping her hand over the brunette girl's mouth.

"I think Dawn's done enough talking for one day," she announces, then whispers in her cousin's ear. "Homework. Now!"

Dawn huffs, "Fine. I don't see what the big deal is."

"I think we best discuss this later," Giles says shortly, giving Edie and Spike a hard look.

Edie shrinks back a little, but Spike glares back defiantly.

Dawn sits down to do her homework, just as the little bell above the door jingles announcing someone's presence. Buffy walks through, instantly stopping and looking around the shop.

"Woah, what's with all the grumpies?"

"They found out about me and Spike," Edie says dismissively, sulking back in a chair.

Xander's eyes widen again, "Buff, you knew too? Ah man, we're so out of the loop these days."

Buffy swallows, feeling guilty. They don't even know Edie is the key yet. "Sorry Xand."

"Forget it," he grouches.

Dawn looks up from her homework book, her eyes wide with hope.

"Is she awake yet?" Dawn asks hopefully.

"Yeah. She's waiting for us."

"Can we take her home now?" Edie asks.

Buffy tries to smile. "We'll see. Dawn, go get your stuff."

Willow appears from one of the shelves, where she had been studying some of the objects for sale. She wanders over to Giles. They both watch with concern as Dawn turns away to gather her stuff, noticing the worried look on the slayer, which was soon transferring to Edie.

Buffy sighs and speaks quietly to Willow and Giles. "So, any monster reptile sightings?"

"None," Giles replies.

Willow gives a little shrug, "Tara and I did a mini-patrol earlier, but biggie snake was nowhere to be-"

Suddenly the snake creature bursts in through the display window, sending shards of glass everywhere. Everyone turns as it slithers inside and rears up, looking at them. Edie is in the forefront, nervously watching the creature as it approaches her. The snake smacks a display case with one arm and it topples over onto Buffy, knocking her to the floor. The snake purposefully moves toward Edie, a low hiss escaping from between its fangs. It looms over her and Edie wants to scream, but she's frozen still. Its eyes glow red, which seems to knock Edie out of her frozen state. She hears movement behind her and knows instantly its Spike coming to her rescue. Without thinking, she looks behind, flinging Spike back with an invisible force, preventing him from getting in the way. The snake stares down at her and she turns back, staring straight back into the ugly demon's blood red eyes. Buffy struggles to get out from under the case and everyone suddenly forgets their blinding fear, somewhat mesmerized by the staring contest between Edie and the monster. Frustrated, the snake goes to slither away, seemingly having found out whatever it needs to.

"I don't think so," Edie says under her breath.

Edie's eyes suddenly go from their unusual green to an inky black and from nowhere; her hair begins to flutter in a magical breeze. The woman inhales deeply and the objects on the shelves around them begin to tremble.

Willow looks around frantically, "What's going on? Why is the big snake afraid of Edie?"

Giles frowns, "I believe we're about to find out."

Edie exhales and an eerie calmness falls over them before she stomps her foot. The impact of her foot causes everything to tremble violently and a bright, blue line shoots from under her boot towards the snake. It zigzags toward the monster like a lightning bolt.

The snake looks down, its red eyes going wide with panic. Like electricity, the blue line shoots up the monster and it convulses before going still and moments later, exploding, sending bits of green demon and slime all over the shop.

"The merchandise!" Anya whines.

Everyone looks at the ex-demon with exasperation, except Spike.

_Why the bloody hell would the snake go after Edie? I bet the Watcher knows. Think I'll be doing a little reccy mission soon, see just what Giles and the slayer are hiding. _

_**TBC...**_

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, ended up being much harder to write than I thought it would be. I'm going to get started on the next chapter straight away, I'm really looking forward to writing a new version of _Blood Ties _which is a couple of chapters away yet.


	15. Supporting Edie

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and following this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been planning the next couple of chapters for a while and am very excited to get them written! I've skipped over Listening to Fear...

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Supporting Edie**

"If that wanker doesn't stop looking at me, chip or no chip, I'm gonna rip his bloody eyeballs out of their sockets."

It's a tense wait in the hospital whilst Joyce is in surgery. Dawn sleeps fitfully on a chair, sandwiched between two couples, of which the male counterparts look about ready to kill each other. Riley and Spike are sitting on the outside of Buffy and Edie, glaring across the gap that separates them, both envisioning killing the other in the most gruesome way imaginable.

"If you weren't returning the evil eyes, you wouldn't notice he's looking," Edie reprimands in a hushed tone to not wake the snoozing teenager at her side.

Spike scoffs and childishly slumps back in his chair a little, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest and spreading his legs out. Edie rolls her eyes and looks over to her older cousin, who hasn't noticed the tension between the vampire and the man. Her eyes are trained on the corridor, waiting for any sign of her mother.

Dawn shifts in her sleep, resting her head in Buffy's lap. The slayer gently strokes her younger sister's hair. Riley, now no longer having the distraction of having a hateful staring contest with Spike, begins to doze off, his head lolling forward. Buffy sighs, the rhythmic motion of stroking Dawn's hair calming her nerves ever so slightly.

Edie feels her eyelids getting heavy, the wariness of stressful waiting beginning to take its toll. She curls her legs under herself on the chair and leans her head on Spike's shoulder. She loops her arms through his crossed ones, knocking him out of his childish tantrum. He smiles apologetically and straightens a little in the chair. She leans up and plants a small kiss on his cheek, before resting her head back on his shoulder. She sighs tiredly, before her eyes flutter shut involuntarily, the harsh hospital lights fading to black.

Her sensitive hearing picks up on Willow and Xander chatting aimlessly as they return from their trip to the vending machines. She can practically feel their anxious energy, even if she hadn't heard it in the tone of their voice. Their conversation was inane and pointless, a pure distraction. Edie couldn't focus on it long enough to keep awake.

Buffy smiles at Willow and Xander as they sit on chairs opposite. Her friends smile back, before glancing awkwardly at Edie asleep on Spike's shoulder, the sight of the couple together still taking its time to sink in. Spike's head tilts back, resting against the wall, his eyes shut. He opens one eye, getting the feeling of being watched and Willow and Xander look away guiltily. The vampire shakes his head and closes his eyes again.

"What time is it?" Willow asks, trying to find something else to distract herself.

"There's a clock behind you, Will," Xander replies.

Willow pouts, glancing at the watch on his hand, "I know, but there's a watch right above your hand."

Xander shows her his watch. Willow frowns.

"That can't be right," she says, turning to glance at the clock. She frowns again. "Oh."

She sits back and exchanges a look with Xander.

When the doctor appears, everyone is suddenly awake and alert. Buffy slips out from under Dawn, heading straight to the doctor, her heart hammering in her chest, her palms growing sweaty. Edie smells the scent of the doctor and her eyes snap open, she unfolds herself from Spike, who rises from his seat shortly after her. Edie walks to stand beside her cousin, holding her hand comfortingly. Spike stands just behind, close enough to send a shiver down Edie's spine.

"Okay, your mom's in recovery," Dr Kriegel announces with a neutral expression.

"What happened, is she all right?" Buffy asks. Edie squeezes her hand a little tighter.

"It was possible to visualize the tumor completely, which means I was able to get all of it. So, barring complications in recovery ... I think your mother's going to be fine," the doctor smiles and there's a chorus of relieved sighs. "Of course we're still going to have to watch your mother carefully, and, uh, have her back in here for some follow-up testing, but, uh, overall I'd consider the procedure a complete success."

A breakout of smiles is mirrored around the group. Edie and Buffy hug, before Buffy heads to Dawn and then Riley. Giles and Xander start to hug, then settle for a handshake instead. Willow approaches Spike, who stares back at her bemused. She blushes a little, then shrugs, wrapping her arms around him. He's stiff for a moment, before he gently, if not slightly awkwardly, returns the embrace.

"If Edie trusts you, then so do I," Willow whispers in his ear. "Welcome to the gang."

Spike raises his eyebrows at the witch as she stands back and she gives him a knowing smile, before going to hug Xander. Spike smiles to himself, oddly overjoyed at the complete acceptance of someone other than Edie or Dawn. Still hope for him yet.

"Oh my goodness, doctor, thank you, thank you so much," Buffy gushes.

Dr Kriegel smiles kindly, "Please, it's my pleasure."

Buffy hugs him and he yells in pain as she forgets her slayer-strength. She gasps and pulls back.

"Sorry. Sorry!" she apologises, looking at him guiltily.

The doctor puts a hand on his back and gives Buffy a funny look.

* * *

There's a warm, flickering glow inside the crypt. More candles than usual have been placed on various levels and surfaces around the stone room, puddles of melted wax circling each one as they burn long into the night.

"You've got your bracelet on," Spike purrs, gently lifting Edie's arm to examine the pretty item dangling elegantly from her slim wrist.

She smiles, "I never take it off."

The emerald butterfly on the bracelet glistens in the low light, sending fragments of light across Edie's face. The light catches in her eyes and they glisten like exquisite gem stones. Spike leans forward, unable to resist kissing her. It's a slow, soft kiss and Edie sighs with content. He pulls back, rolling onto his back. Edie snuggles into his side, her hand resting on his bare chest. Spike subconsciously pulls the red satin sheets up higher to protect her from the cold.

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy," Edie sighs.

Spike kisses the top of her head, "Same luv. Ya know, Red spoke to me today. Said she trusted me."

Edie's eyes widen and she sits up, grinning down at the vampire. "Seriously? That's awesome!"

"Just gotta get the watcher and boy on side now," Spike says begrudgingly.

Edie purses her lips thoughtfully, "Yeah, Giles wigged on an extreme level. His voice still rings in my ears from all the yelling. Xander's just pretty much avoiding me. They behaved today though, so that's good news. I'm sure they'll get over it... one day. Riley's a lost cause."

"Noticed him and the slayer have been a bit off lately," Spike muses.

"He's been weird," Edie replies, frowning. "I think he's up to something... bad. But I don't know. It's hard to think of Riley being out of line, so maybe I'm just being paranoid."

They're both comfortably quiet for a moment, before Edie shifts and looks at Spike.

"It's Buffy birthday next week. You gonna come over?" she asks. "Everyone's invited."

Spike chuckles, "Not sure that your cousin included me in that luv. She barely tolerates me."

"She's getting there," Edie reasons. "She stops carrying a stake around you. That's definite progress!"

"Valid point, but I think I'll let you little Scoobies have your own night."

Edie pouts, "Fine."

"You better put that lip away before I bite it," Spike scolds playfully.

Edie's eyes twinkle mischievously. "You wouldn't dare."

Spike growls and Edie giggles girlishly as the vampire lunges for her lip.

* * *

"Did you ladies have a good night last night?"

Edie and Buffy share a knowing look and duck their heads to hide their blushes. Joyce laughs from the girls reactions.

"I'll take that as a yes," Joyce smiles and then looks to Edie, frowning slightly. "Edie, I didn't realise you were seeing someone. You'll have to introduce me. I hope he's good enough for my neice."

Buffy scoffs and Edie elbows her, before smiling sweetly at her aunt. "He's perfect."

Buffy rolls her eyes, adjusting the blonde wig designed to hide her mother's scar from the operation. Joyce picks up a mirror from her side table and examines herself, gently touching the bandage on her head. She pouts and slumps her shoulders, dropping the mirror in her lap.

"I don't know. I think I'll look like I have a cat on my head," she says unsurely.

"But a very well-groomed cat," Buffy assures her mother.

" I think maybe I'll ... stick with a scarf."

"Nonsense Auntie!" Edie exclaims, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Wigs are fun."

Buffy nods in agreement. "We can get you a whole bunch of different ones. You know, you can be, like, Sixties Mom, Action Mom..." she wiggles her hips, suggestively, "French Maid Mom..."

Joyce smiles, "I must be getting better, 'cause you're making fun of me."

"Well, you know," Buffy sits on the other side of the bed, "Got a lot of time to make up for."

"You have more important things to make up. I know you've been missing a lot of school Buffy. Edie dear, how's the search for a job?"

Edie smiles sadly, "Still searching."

_Well, searching is a bit of an exaggeration. I look briefly online then spend the rest of my time making out with Spike. Oops... _

"I may have to take a few incompletes, but I will make it through the semester," Buffy says confidently. Edie looks at her sceptically.

"Well, what about slaying and your friends? I want you to have your life back," Joyce replies.

"Right now I'd rather be here, styling your beautiful new plastic dream hair."

"Fair enough, but you don't have to keep me company all night. Go out, have fun, get Riley to take you to a movie or something. Edie, go out with this new man you're seeing. Oh, perhaps you could double date!"

Both women burst out with hysterical laughter which makes Joyce flinch slightly. They settle themselves. Buffy takes a composing breath. The thought of Riley and Spike trying to remain civil long enough to withstand a double date was absurd.

"I don't think we're the double dating kind," Edie explains. "Plus, Buffy gave Riley the day off."

Joyce frowns, "I don't think Riley see's Buffy as a chore."

Buffy sighs warily. "I know, I know. I just wanted to spend time with you mom. I'll see him later for a little... erm, bible study."

"Pfft, bible study!" Edie snorts.

"Shut up Edie," Buffy snaps, blushing slightly.

"Now, now girls," Joyce gently intervenes, "Buffy, as long as the two of you and spending some quality time with... the lord."

"We are. Absolutely."

"Whatever."

Buffy glares at Edie, who smirks back much like a certain vampire would.

_That bleached pain in the ass is a bad influence._

* * *

"Buff and Riley are having a shag-a-thon," Edie announces as she enters the vampire's crypt.

Spike looks up from his comfy chair, the television flickering on low volume in front of him. Edie stands just inside the crypt. His eyes widen with surprise at the sight of her. Long gone are the casual training outfits he had started to get used to. Her hair was loose and fell in soft waves over her shoulders. She wore a little black dress that shimmered as she moved. Her legs were bare and their shape emphasised by a pair of very high, sexy heels. Noticing his intense staring, Edie nervously fiddles with the hem of her dress.

"Thought we could be normal and go on a date," she adds in a smaller voice, tensing as she waits for his reaction.

He raises an eyebrow at her, "A date? You askin' me out Cutie?"

Edie smiles, confidently lifting her chin, "Yeah. How about it Bleach Boy?"

He rolls his eyes. "Oh you do know how to woo a man," he replies sarcastically, standing from his chair.

He shrugs on his duster which had been haphazardly flung over the back of the chair. Edie winks at the TV and it switches off. Spike gives her a questioning look.

"I'm trying to create my own style," she explains, "You know, like Samantha wiggled her nose in _Bewitched_. I'm thinking of a wink, or maybe a little dance..."

Edie's ideas are interrupted when her cell phone rings. Her ringtone has been changed to _White Wedding _ by Billy Idol. Spike chuckles, no doubt she'd done that because of him. She quickly digs it out of her small clutch purse, frowning when she sees Buffy's name on the screen.

"Hey Buff, what's up?"

If possible, Edie's frown deepens. The ground trembles slightly as Buffy explains something on the other end of the line which obviously disturbs Edie. Spike looks around, quickly catching a candle before it shuffles off of a ledge and breaks on the floor.

"I should start bolting everything down," he muses to himself.

"We'll be right there," Edie says, then ends the call. She looks up at Spike, her eyes dangerously dark. "Buffy's at the hospital."

Spike instantly panics, "Joyce?"

"No, Riley," Edie takes a deep breath, controlling her anger. The ground stops trembling and her eyes lighten just a fraction, "The bastard has been getting suck jobs from a vamp whore house downtown."

Spike recoils, utterly shocked. "He didn't seem the type."

"Some vamp decided to take a little more than he'd paid for. He went back to the house, fainted and told Buffy everything thinking he was going to die."

Spike puts his hands on his hips, his face still a picture of disbelief. As much as he hated the man, he certainly never would have expected that.

"Buffy wants us to pick her up from the hospital," Edie continues. "Riley said some army guys got in touch. They're shipping him out tonight with a private ambulance. He's leaving."

"Good riddance!" Spike declares.

Edie nods. "I agree. But Spike, Buffy's pretty broke up about this."

"So I need to keep my mouth shut?"

"Yes please."

"Understood," Spike sighs. "C'mon luv. The cars down the street."

* * *

Edie fights to contain the gasp of horror when she sees Buffy, gently rocking on a bench outside of the hospital. Edie gently squeezes Spike hand, before jumping out of the DeSoto and heading straight for her cousin. She holds her uncomfortably high heels in her hands with a pair of Spike's socks on instead. At first, Buffy is too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice her cousin standing before her, but her brow creases when a woman's legs come into her vision with a pair of baggy black socks on small feet. Edie tentatively puts a hand on Buffy's shoulder and the slayer looks up, her cheeks stained with dark, murky streaks where her mascara had run with her tears.

"Come on Buffy," Edie says softly. "Let's take you home."

Buffy shakes her head, "No. I-I don't want to go home. It's where I found him. I want to be somewhere different. Somewhere that doesn't remind me of _him."_

The last word is said with such disgust, Edie takes a cautious step back. She purses her lips thoughtfully, glancing back at the car where the vampire was waiting patiently, his head bobbing to a song on the radio.

Spike looks up when the back door to his car opens and Buffy slides in, closely followed by Edie. He looks at the two women in his rear-view mirror. Buffy glances at him cautiously, before looking out of the window.

"Buffy doesn't want to go home," Edie says as she closes the door.

Spike frowns, heading out of the hospital grounds.

"Are we going to Red's then? Or the boys?"

Buffy continues to look out, her face void of emotion, but tears still silently falling.

"Actually Spike, I said she could stay with you... erm us. If that's OK? It doesn't remind Buffy of Riley."

At the mention of his name, Buffy sobs quietly.

"Right, yeah," Spike says, "Sure. Slayer can kip at mine."

Edie smiles gratefully at him, appreciating his efforts to be nice to her cousin. If there was ever a time he was going to get into Buffy's good books, now was definitely that time.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: **OK, so the next chapter is when Spike decides to go snooping... what will he find? Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was tough twisting this episode in a way that I thought would fit. Obviously Spike isn't following Buffy around, so he wouldn't be the one to reveal Riley's secret. Please review. Thanks again!


	16. Dating Edie

**AN: **I really enjoyed writing this. My version of Checkpoint... hope you enjoy! Thanks again for everyone's kind reviews and follows, you guys are awesome. I have plans for the next chapter, so that might be up pretty quick too, but then I'm back to work, so updates will be spread out a little more again. Thank you for reading.

**The Key**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Dating Edie**

"Buffy asked me to give you this and to say thank you for letting her stay the other night."

Edie pulls a bottle of Jack Daniels out of her handbag and offers it to the vampire. Spike raises an eyebrow at it, but takes it, looking at it for a long moment and then shrugging, placing it atop the sarcophagus.

Edie sighs with relief, pleased he has accepted Buffy's gift. The morning after the other night had been awkward to say the least. Buffy had slept on Spike's comfy chair. Of course, _slept _would be a slight exaggeration. She had tossed and turned all night, occasionally breaking down into tears. Edie had comforted her the best she could. Spike had just kept a safe distance. Eventually, in the early hours of the morning, Buffy drifted off. Edie had fallen asleep sitting on the floor beside the chair and woken up several hours later with an extremely stiff back. When she had woken up, Spike was still wide awake, sitting on the sarcophagus with a cigarette between his lips, lost in a deep thought that he hadn't cared to share with her.

"How is the Slayer doing?" Spike asks.

"She's getting there," Edie says unconvincingly. "She was doing a lot better until the council of Watchers decided to pay a visit."

"Well that sounds like a slap and a tickle," Spike replies sarcastically.

"They're questioning everyone," Edie sighs. "They won't tell us about this Glory chick until we pass the review."

Spike nods, pursing his lips in thought.

"Sounds like a good time to sod off then," he announces, grabbing his duster. "Come on Cutie, we're going on that date."

Edie looks at him with shock, but a pleasantly surprised grin creeps onto her face. "Spike, its broad day light! I don't really fancy a date with a pile of ashes."

He gives her an annoyed look. "Well obviously I'm not taking you for a picnic, you silly bint."

"What were you thinking then?" she asks, unable to hide her excitement.

"Thought we could do something normal. Go and see that chick flick you keep going on about."

"You're taking me to the movies?" she asks dubiously. "To see a girl film? Are you feeling OK? Where's my bad ass vampire gone?"

She skips up to him and places her hand on his forehead as if checking his temperature. He swats her hand away and she giggles at his annoyed look. He rolls his eyes.

"What can I say? I'm love's bitch."

"Yay for me," Edie grins, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the ladder that leads to the lower level of his crypt and then the sewer entrance.

* * *

Buffy is pacing back and forth in the Magic Box, her hands on her hips, her face slightly pink with anger.

"I can't believe they just disappeared. Edie knew they needed to talk to her. Now they're gonna think I'm hiding something," she rants.

Giles removes his glasses and cleans them vigorously. His lips are tight and his brow is heavily creased with disapproval. In the corner, Xander and Willow sit around the round table, watching Buffy pace back and forth.

"Well, it's hardly a surprise," Giles says irritably. "Honestly Buffy, Spike really isn't the best choice of boyfriend for Edie. It was only a matter of time before he lead her astray."

Buffy stops short, sighing heavily and shaking the tension out of her shoulders. She turns slowly to look at the older man, her expression softened.

"They love each other Giles... and Spike, I've seen him change. Not saying I'm his biggest fan, but... he's different."

"Then how do you explain their rash departure at such a crucial time?" Giles retorts, not believing Buffy's words for a second.

Willow shifts uncomfortably on her seat, which catches everyone's eye. They each give her a questioning look as she tries to avoid eye contact, but she can't stand it and rolls her eyes.

"I-I know where they are," she says with a quiet voice. "And I'm with Buffy... just for the record. I trust Spike."

Xander raises his hand as if in a class room. Buffy gives him a look as though giving him permission to talk. "I'm with Giles... just for the record. I _really _don't trust Spike."

Buffy rolls her eyes and then looks back to Willow, her expression stung. "Will, why didn't you say something?"

"Well, because I knew we'd have to go and get them and I didn't want to ruin their date," she says, her voice more confident now. "Spike had it all planned out. Stupid Watchers." She looks at Giles guiltily. "No offense."

He shrugs, "None taken. But Willow, that was most irresponsible of you."

She ducks her head shyly, feeling ashamed. The bell above the door jingles and Travers walks in, closely followed by the other three watchers Buffy hadn't bothered to remember names for.

"We have been unable to find the vampire and your cousin," the female watcher announces primly, glancing down at her clipboard.

Travers stalks forward, his eyes locked on Buffy. "Now Miss Summers, why would they disappear at such an important time? Not hiding something, one would hope."

"No, no," Buffy assures them. "They're just busy. Both busy. In two very separate and not together places. Speaking of which, I'm going to go and get Edie now from ermm..."

"The cinema," Willow supplies under her breath.

"From the cinema!" Buffy announces, her voice slightly too high to be classed as casual.

Quentin Travers looks at her oddly, but Buffy shimmies past him before he can say anything.

* * *

Spike has no idea what the movie is about. He thinks he's probably dozed off about four times and they'd only been sat down for half an hour. He had wanted the back row, for obvious reasons, but Edie had glared at him, insisting she actually had planned to watch this movie. He can hear a lucky couple snogging in the back row and he slinks down in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. He scowls when his boot gets stuck to the sticky floor, lifting it up and looking at it with disgust.

"I bloody hate cinemas," he grumbles.

"Shhhh," Edie snaps.

Spike rolls his eyes, leaning further down in the chair until the person's head in front blocks out his entire view of the big screen. His eyes shut and he begins to think about the woman beside him.

_Still haven't had a chance to snoop around and find anything out. Bloody certain Buffy and the Watcher know more than they're letting on. Maybe now I'm on better terms with the slayer, she'll let me in._

His eyes snap open when a familiar scent wafts in from behind where the entrance is. He sits up straighter and looks behind him, catching sight of a tell tale blonde trying to make her way down the darkened stairs to their row. Spike growls too low for Edie to hear. He gives her a quick look, happy that she's too involved in the movie to have realised the arrival of her cousin.

"Need to go the little boys room," he announces.

Edie waves a hand at him without looking his way, her eyes glued ahead. "Whatever."

Spike stands and shuffles through the row.

Buffy stops dead in her tracks, the taller vampire suddenly right in front of her. His face is hard as stone as he marches up the steps towards her, grabbing her roughly by the elbow and turning her around. She yelps and the couple in the back row tell them to be quiet, before going back to making out. Spike flinches at the small electrical bolt sent out by the chip. He loosens his grip on Buffy's arm only slightly, but continues to pull her out and into the brighter light.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Spike growls.

Buffy crosses her arms over her chest. "Spike, you guys need to get out of here and back to the shop. Now."

"No."

"Spike, don't make me drag you both there," Buffy warns. "Travers suspects I'm hiding something and he won't tell me anything about Glory or this key she's looking for until he can talk to everyone I have connections with."

Spike sighs, his expression softening into regret. "I just wanted to give her something normal."

Buffy relaxes her shoulders and looks at him sympathetically, "Spike, normal is never an option for people like us."

Spike's momentarily taken back by the fact Buffy considers him a person like her, but is snapped out of it when she goes to walk past him and back into the cinema. He grabs her arm again, but only enough to make her stop. She gives him an exasperated look.

"I'll get her," he sighs. "If she loses it and brings the place down, don't bloody blame me."

* * *

Edie and Spike give short and uninteresting answers to the questions thrown at them by the council members, their demeanour obviously unimpressed. They had made a lame excuse about conveniently running into each other on the way back and that's why they had all entered together. The council would freak out if they knew about their relationship. Before too long, they seemingly finish their questioning, getting nothing of any particular value from the pair.

"Is that it?" Edie asks. "Can I go home now?"

"Indeed," Travers replies.

Edie stands and storms towards the exit, Spike instinctively close on her heels.

"Where do you think you're going?" Travers calls after the vampire.

Spike stops, turning and glaring at the old man. "Anywhere but here."

"We're not finished with you yet."

"Think you'll find you are mate," Spike says menacingly.

He turns to leave again, but an arrow flies past, barely skimming past his shoulder. It lands in the door just in front of Edie. She jumps back, startled. Spike turns so fast he's a blur, his coat billowing around him. He charges at the female watcher, who's shakily holding a crossbow. She goes to replace the arrow, but Spike knocks it from her hand before she has the chance. His demon appears and he lunges forward, but his chip fires. He flies back with agony and Edie runs forward, kneeling beside him. He wipes away the small trickle of blood from his nose as Edie cradles his head in her lap.

"Well, what do we have here?" Quentin asks, circling the couple on the floor. "Appears to me that your cousin has a bond with this vampire. Nobody mentioned that before. I wonder what else you could be hiding."

Edie helps Spike to stand, her eyes focused on the Watcher as he analyzes them.

"He's a friend," Buffy replies firmly. "You just tried to shoot him with a bow and arrow. Think that gives us the right to be a little protective."

Edie smiles at the fact her cousin is defending Spike, but he stumbles a little and her smile leaves. His eyes are a bit glazed over. She puts a gentle hand on his cheek, grabbing his attention. He looks at her and gives her a lopsided smile.

"Thought that arrow was gonna go through you," he admits quietly, whilst Buffy and Quentin argue. "Lost it a little."

"I'm fine," she says, braving a smile. "Look, no wounds of any kind."

He smiles again, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Edie helps him to a chair beside the round desk and he collapses back into it beside Willow. The witch soothingly rubs his arm, and then pulls back at the odd look she gets from one of the male watchers. She gives him the best glare she can muster.

"We'll be keeping a close eye on you," Quentin says.

"What's new?" Giles grumbles.

"Good night Miss Summers."

With that, the four watchers exit, leaving an uncomfortably quiet room behind. Xander coughs awkwardly.

"Spike, what were you thinking?" Buffy finally asks.

Spike shrugs, "Protecting my girl."

"They wouldn't harm Edie," Giles reasoned.

"Well I didn't bloody know that, did I?" Spike growls, his head ache now cleared.

"We can't afford to have-"

"Save it Watcher," Spike snaps. "They're the ones that can't be trusted. Not me. You need to let this bloody grudge go Gramps, its making you look old."

Giles look infuriated and walks forward, but Buffy intercepts him, putting a calming hand on his chest.

"Giles, hate to admit it, but Spike's right," Buffy says calmly. "That arrow could have easily swerved. She didn't exactly have the steadiest hand. I'm sure in future, Spike will think before he tries to rip someone's head off. Isn't that right Spike?"

Spike nods once, glaring at the watcher.

Giles sighs. "Fine. I'm simply pointing out that we can't afford to lose our heads at a time like this. If Spike cant control himself, I think it best he keep away. Until the council are gone."

"Not a chance," Spike scoffs.

Giles is too exasperated to reply and sulks away into the back room. "I'm going to prepare the training room for tomorrow's demonstration."

Buffy pouts, "Goodie."

* * *

"Sorry I ruined your date yesterday," Buffy says as they walk up the drive.

"It's fine," Edie lies.

Buffy pulls her keys out of the purse and puts them in the lock, but Edie doesn't follow her in straight away, a strange and overwhelming scent repelling her from the house. She cautiously enters.

"Buffy I think someone-"

She stops dead in her tracks. In her living room, a woman sits on the chair, dressed in an exquisite figure hugging red dress. She leans back casually, looking around the room with curiosity and then stands, looking at the mantelpiece.

"So ... this is where the Slayer eats, sleeps, and...combs her hair? Oh...," Glory picks up a photo of Buffy and Edie together, "so cute. I can't even stand it. Personally? I need more space, but uh, this is good for you, it's, it's so quaint, and..."

As Glory is speaking with her back to Buffy, Buffy moves across the room to the fireplace and picks up a poker. When she straightens up, Glory is right behind her.

" Buffy..." Glory sighs, removing the poker from her grasp, "If I wanted to fight, you could tell by the being dead already." She sits back in the armchair and giggles, "So play nice, little girl."

"What do you want?" Buffy asks, protectively standing in front of Edie.

"The key. Why else do you think I'd come here? See," she points the poker between Buffy and Edie, "I think you know where it is. And that's a good thing."

"I'm glad you think so," Buffy says hesitantly.

"Well, it's the only thing keeping you alive right now. Because you may be tiny queen in vampire world, but to me, you're a bug. You should get down on your knees and worship me!"

Dawn appears behind Glory, oblivious to the danger. Buffy's eyes widen with horror and Dawn stops, looking at her older sister and cousin questioningly. Edie tries to tilt her head in a subtle suggestion to leave, but Dawn doesn't understand the hint and walks closer.

"But oh, no, you still think it's neat having Slayer strength," Glory continues. Dawn mouths something behind the evil woman, and finally understands she needs to leave. She begins to back away. "Ooh, big deal! Stronger than humans! Who isn't? I could crush the life from you as easy as you'd break a nail. But I need the key."

Dawn has reached the stairs. She begins to turn away.

"Kid!" Glory summons.

Dawn stops. Buffy and Edie share a worried look.

"Come here a sec."

"Leave her out of this," Edie growls.

Glory gives Edie a careful look over which makes her feel uncomfortable. Buffy looks nervously between them, hoping Glory isn't picking up on the fact she's the key. Finally, Glory shrugs and focuses back on Dawn who still hasn't moved. "Not asking twice."

Dawn approaches, still behind Glory and out of her line of sight.

"This is between you and me," Buffy says.

"No. This is between me and my key. You just happen to be the thing in the way."

Glory lifts her hand over her head and snaps her fingers. Dawn walks into her view, folds her arms over her chest sullenly.

"And you are just the darlin'-est thing I ever did see in my life. What's your name, honey?" Glory asks sweetly.

"Dawn."

"Dawn? Did you know your sister took my key, Dawnie? And she won't give it back! I bet you know where she put it, don't you?"

"She doesn't know anything," Buffy answers.

Dawn looks at her sister with annoyance, "I know some stuff."

Buffy looks surprised and Edie raises an eyebrow at her younger cousin.

"I bet she takes your stuff all the time without asking, doesn't she? Where's my key, Dawn?" Glory presses.

Buffy grinds her teeth, "Go upstairs, Dawn."

"You're always talking about stuff I'm not supposed to hear. I'm gonna figure it out, you know," Dawn says angrily, before storming upstairs.

Glory grins, "Ooh, I like her. She's sassy." She pauses a moment, her features darkening. "And I'll kill her. I'll kill your mom, I'll kill your friends and I'll kill _her," _she points her poker at Edie again, "... and I'll make you watch when I do. Just give me the key. You either have it or you know where to find it. Obviously, this is a one-time-only deal. Next time we meet, something you love dies bloody. You know you can't take me. You know you can't stop me."

She drops the poker on the floor and leaves. Buffy watches her go with a grim expression.

Joyce walks into the room, frowning at the still open front door.

"Girls, who was that?" she asks.

"Pack a bag," Buffy orders.

* * *

"So, what's with the family outing?" Spike asks, surprised as Dawn, Joyce, Edie and then Buffy file into his crypt, the first three each holding a small bag of belongings.

Buffy and Edie approach him, whilst Dawn and Joyce look around.

"Spike, I need you to look after them," Buffy says softly.

"Well, that's a boatload of manly responsibility to come flying out of nowhere. What's the matter, Slayer? You're not feeling a hundred percent?"

Edie rolls her eyes, but Buffy frowns.

"No," the slayer replies.

Spike inspects her closely, "They didn't put a chip in your head, did they?"

"No!" Buffy snorts.

Spike smirks, "Be funny if they did."

"Spike, this is serious," Edie says. "Glory came to the house."

"And you're the only one strong enough to protect them," Buffy admits.

"I could end up blowing everyone up if I tried to use my powers on Glory," Edie says with a shrug. "So, I thought best leave the protecting to you."

"Right," Spike says with a nod, then smiles towards Dawn and Joyce. "Ladies, make yourself at home."

Dawn is about to say something, when Joyce kneels down and picks up a pink sweater from the floor.

"Edie, is this yours?"

"Oh crap."

_**TBC...**_


End file.
